


EXO Oneshot Requests

by mangorochi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, Unrequited Love, canon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangorochi/pseuds/mangorochi
Summary: As a little thank you to anyone who has ever left a kudos or lovely comment on one of my stories, I've decided to do a oneshot requests compilation! I will be writing a 2000-4000 word oneshot (length may vary greatly depending on the prompt/ pairing) to anyone who comments a prompt/ pairing, or messages me it. My preferred ships/ characters will be listed, but I would be willing to write beyond that! Enjoy xx.





	1. Precursor

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is a hit?? enjoy

Hello! A here, and you've probably got the gist of what I'm doing from the summary. So give me a prompt of your favorite OTP, list some guidelines and I'll be good to go! If you haven’t noticed already, this will be a kpop oneshot request but if enough people want to, I can also do an anime oneshot request that will likely be more varied since I was into anime longer than I have been into kpop.

Keep in mind that while I am doing this as a sort of thank you to all my readers, I still have a very busy schedule, especially with work and school starting back up for me soon, so please respect my time and excuse any slow updates. If you request a prompt, I promise I will see to it- it just takes time! Nonetheless, I'll list my favorite groups/ ships/ genres all that good stuff, and kick it off from there.

Obviously I am biased toward EXO, but if there is a particular non- EXO ship you want me to write, I'm more than happy to! However, I have to say that I will know _most_ groups, not all. Honestly, I may not have the best handle on group chemistry/ relationships between members  but just request anyways and I’ll see what I can do!

And as for ships, anything goes! My personal favorites are Hunan, and Chen x sehun/chanyeol/kai (...why all the tall members? lmao) but this shouldn't discourage you from requesting your own personal favorite ship! 

Rating can be anything from G to M. Any genres are open although i love love love fantasy/ supernatural and will be more motivated to write faster if the au is not canon. If you don't have a particular scenario in mind, then I will just create my own :~)) Request away!


	2. Psych (Chanbaek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek requested by xAcidifyinq where BBH is a mind reader painfully aware of Chanyeol's crush? I ended up really enjoying writing this bc hey...rocker pcy and soft, crystal- wearing bbh? I never knew I loved this combo so much until now lmao and I really loved writing Sehun's character haha, but I think I totally spiraled off from what you had in mind lol... hope you enjoy anyways! This is about 3.6~k words. Thanks for the prompt ^^

“One large caramel macchiato with three shots of espresso, low- fat milk only,” rattled off the tall redhead before pausing for a moment and adding, “and maybe a little whipped cream on top. Please.” The light topping probably defeated the whole purpose of swapping out the milk options, but it made Chanyeol feel better about himself. He’d had a rough day already, what with his best friend Sehun completely botching his new dye- job, and a long gig later that night. 

The tall man ran a hand through his fiery locks, wishing he’d worn a cap or beanie that day. Truthfully, it didn’t look half bad, but when Sehun had asked if he could dye Chanyeol’s hair, the older of the two had agreed, for some crazy, unknown reason. And thus, after roughly an hour and a bottle of cheap hair dye, a redhead Chanyeol was born. 

“Chanyeol?” A barista called out, holding Chanyeol’s custom drink in the air. The tall man made a noise that signalled his arrival at the front and took his drink, toes curling inside his black boots just from the sweet aroma that wafted from the opening in the lid. He made his way to an empty little booth tucked away closer to the back of the bustling coffee shop, apologizing to several people as he made his way.

And then, just before his long legs slid inside the booth, Chanyeol caught eye of a lone man sitting by the window, elegant neck on display as his chin rested almost angelically in the palm of his hand. The man was faced toward the window, but Chanyeol had caught a glimpse of him walking by and he had looked…

Chanyeol swallowed hard and was about to continue on his way when the stranger turned his head and locked eyes with him. 

The redhead blinked, a little offput by the way the other man’s hazel eyes lazily glanced once- over at Chanyeol before quirking up a corner of his mouth. 

“You should take a picture, it’d last longer,” He said cheekily and went back to typing away at a laptop Chanyeol hadn’t noticed was there before. 

And there he was, still standing with his cooling drink in one hand and mouth hanging open like an idiot, gaping at the man with the puppy- soft eyes and soft, rosy cheeks. Chanyeol schooled his face into the most nonchalant and cool expression he could after being caught checking out the stranger. 

“Well, a camera’s not the only thing I’m able to work,” Chanyeol blurted out without thinking. 

God, he really was stupid, wasn’t he? Sehun would’ve probably spit in his drink for that and his bandmates would’ve slapped him for how tactless that line had sounded. Why was it that, apart from the stage, Chanyeol could never hope to be the suave, effortlessly sexy, guy that had both men and women swooning?

Glancing back at Chanyeol, who was busy trying not to have his face match his hair color, the other man chuckled lowly with a shit- eating smile spread across his face. 

“Why don’t you sit with me?” He said suddenly patting the seat next to him as if they were two school girls in third grade. Chanyeol suddenly emerged from his thoughts and cleared his throat rather awkwardly. 

“Um. I guess- I mean, ok?” He said in a lilting, questioning tone, but the other man just grinned cutely and bounced a leg up and down. Chanyeol ignored the hand that was patting the booth seat to invite him to sit next to the stranger and, instead, opted to sit across from the man. 

A hand extended over the table. “I’m Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol,” he grasped the small hand firmly, ignoring how it felt more warming to hold than his coffee cup (because it was nearly November, so obviously Chanyeol was going to feel a bit cold). 

Baekhyun nodded his head and played around with something on his sleek, black, laptop, and without raising his eyes to look at Chanyeol, asked, “What brings you into town? You’re not from around here, right?”

Chanyeol chuckled and looked down at himself, as if his all- black attire had somehow been a giveaway that he was only in town for a gig. 

“Is it really that obvious I don’t come here often? Nah, my band’s playing at the Monster club tonight. I actually live way across town- 30 or 40 so minutes from here,” Chanyeol explained, strangely feeling at ease with Baekhyun, despite not having known the man for more than five minutes. He couldn’t help it, though. It was something about Baekhyun’s peachy lips, soft brown hair that fell over his brow as he tapped away, and  _ shit _ , was that eyeliner outlining his lids because that was hot-   
Baekhyun chuckled suddenly and Chanyeol’s face grew warm when he realized he’d probably been checking the other out for way too long. But the other was still working on his laptop, so he hadn’t noticed, right?

“Ooh, a band boy? You play the drums or something?” Baekhyun said in a teasing, playful manner and Chanyeol felt the need to tease back.

“I’m drummer but I play a lot of instruments. I’m skilled,” he smirked, lifting his coffee up to take a sip of, making sure not to break eye contact from Baekhyun, whose grin grew impossibly larger. 

“Oh, let me guess,” Baekhyun tapped a ( _ not slender and beautiful _ , Chanyeol thought) finger on his chin and pretended to think, tilting his head mockingly, “you’re a  _ bad boy _ drummer who flirts around and does  _ naughty things _ at night, but still needs to get his sugary cup of macchiato, is that it?” 

The way Baekhyun said the word  _ naughty _ made Chanyeol’s throat go dry, but he wet his lips and chuckled. 

“You’re not wrong. Our show only starts at eleven at night, and we’ll be performing for two or so hours so I gotta get my energy somehow,” Chanyeol said, pointedly ignoring the other parts of Baekhyun’s description. 

The soft brown- haired boy shrugged his shoulders noncommittally before pressing a button on his laptop and shutting it closed. Chanyeol watched as he got up from his side of the booth and reached into his oversized, auburn- colored cardigan, dangling a small, violet business card by the tips of his pointer and middle finger. 

Chanyeol took the card automatically, eyebrows scrunched together as he read the glittery, gold- colored words inscribed upon it. 

“You should stop by and get your energy restored another way. I hear they have excellent services,” Baekhyun called over his shoulder and flashed Chanyeol a toothy smile as he flounced away, laptop tucked under his left arm, the other arm tugging on his beanie to center it  _ just right _ atop his brown locks. 

The redhead watched as Baekhyun’s small body was easily lost in the coming and going of people in the busy coffee shop. It almost made Chanyeol want to call out to the other and at least get his number or something when he remembered the flashy business card he’d been handed. 

The card was an elegant, dark- plum color that made the swirly, gold words pop on top. The top two lines read:

 

_ Byun Baekhyun _

_ Professional Mind- Reader, Aura- Reader, Fortune- Teller _

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows knit together again as he quickly scanned the next two lines that contained a number (which Chanyeol hoped was Baekhyun’s own) and an address. It was almost as if he’d been handed a magic card which the answer to all his questions. He let out a slight laugh reading the last line, that wrote, 

_ You have your whole future in the palm of your hand _

Chanyeol thought it was all very cute and Halloween- esque, just in time for the holiday that was right around the corner. He wasn’t a big believer in all that ghosts and magic and follow your destiny bullshit, because the way he looked at life was, well, you either had your shit together or you didn’t. And no amount of gazing into crystal balls or waving a stick around a smoking cauldron of questionable substance was going to magically shift your life back into the right lane. 

Nonetheless, Chanyeol tucked the little card into the back pocket of his ripped, black jeans, mentally reminding himself to save the number on it, or maybe even pay his little mind- reader a visit. 

As he took another sip from his now lukewarm coffee and then stood up to take his leave, he half- formed a thought that, what if- just maybe- Baekhyun actually was some kind of mind- reader?

The tall redhead stopped just outside the door to zip up his leather jacket and fix the thick, knitted scarf around his neck because hey, even rockers got cold. And then he absentmindedly ran his hair through his wild locks again before scoffing and striding through the doors and out to greet the chilly autumn air. 

Byun Baekhyun, a professional mind- reader? That’d have to mean he could read every thought Chanyeol was having about those kohl- lined eyes sitting across from him, and there was no way that was possible. Because that was just crazy, right?

Right?

* * *

 

 

“Dude, Jongin, slow down, you’re way off beat,” Chanyeol called out from the crashing of his cymbals to the man on his left. The tall guitarist glared at the redhead and promptly flipped him off, to which Chanyeol rolled his eyes and struck an ugly face. 

“You’re so ugly,” Jongin said matter- of- factly, shaking his head and grimacing in fake (but not really) disgust and focusing on quickly moving his fingers up and down the neck of the guitar as the song reached his solo.

Chanyeol nodded his head to the tempo locked in his head. If he closed his eyes, he could drown out Jongin’s electric guitar, Jongdae’s vocals, Yixing slamming on his keyboard, even the ugly, guffawing sounds coming from where Sehun was sprawled over a chair, phone held at eye- level as he video chatted with his adoring boyfriend. All of the background noise went away until it was just him and the two drumsticks he held in each hand, moving on both muscle memory and the rush of getting caught up in the beat, the rhythm. 

The song ended with a final drumroll from Chanyeol, which he triumphantly presented, letting the sticks bounce off the drum like the sound of pebbles hitting the pavement. With a flourish, he ended with his arms raised above his head in true drummer style, letting out a whoop and getting up from his seat to grab a drink of water. 

Sehun clapped loudly, to which everyone ignored because by the way he smiled fondly at his phone screen, it was clear his attention had been everywhere  _ but _ at their music. 

Jonging clapped Chanyeol on the back as his fellow bandmate gulped down half a bottle of water in a long breath. 

“Sorry about that middle part. My finger slipped and I was trying to recover it,” Jongin said apologetically, but Chanyeol brushed it off with a shrug of his shoulders. Everyone in the band had known each other since forming EXO  in the beginning of college, which made their friendship (and band) nearly six years old. Chanyeol had known Jongin even earlier than that, since high school, and Sehun-

Well, Sehun was the shitty supposed “manager” of their band, but who’d rather spend his time sucking off his boyfriend Luhan’s face and all sorts of nasty things that he definitely let Chanyeol know too much about than actually do his job and promote their music. He wasn’t getting paid either way, so Chanyeol and the other members didn’t mind it much when the tall, hair- dye fanatic brought his angel- faced boyfriend to one of their gigs, even if they were just there to grind up against each other rather than enjoy their setlist.

Chanyeol tucked a hand into the back pocket of his jeans when his fingers suddenly hit a piece of paper, and he remembered sticking a certain someone’s business card there. He drew it out and stared at it rather wistfully, because he actually had been wanting to stop by the address just to check out the place, but seeing as their show was about to start in less than twenty minutes, there was no way he’d be able to run there and back and still make the opening song. 

The little rectangle was suddenly snatched out of his grasp by none other than Jongdae, who’d somehow popped out of nowhere and was currently cooing over the pretty little paper. 

“Byun Baekhyun, huh? Chanyeol, you never told us you were into magic tricks,” Jongdae smirked and waved the paper in front of him, teasing, before Chanyeol got fed up and snatched the card back, a bit irked at the slightly bent corner.  

“He’s just some guy I met at a coffee shop. Half that stuff’s probably not even real,” Chanyeol said breezily and waved a hand at the energetic blond. The pale shade of hair color on the shorter man made Chanyeol do a double take, because Jongdae was like Yixing and hardly ever dyed his hair, unlike Chanyeol and Jongin, who seemed to sport a new shade of the rainbow every other week. 

“Shit, look at this selfie Luhan just sent me,” Sehun groaned and sidled up to Chanyeol’s side, shoving a blurry picture of a pastel- pink haired boy on his phone under Chanyeol’s nose.

The redhead batted the phone away in annoyance and bopped the blond with his half- empty water bottle. 

“No one wants to see your fairy Lu,” Chanyeol called out behind him as he checked the slim watch on his wrist. 

“I hope your mind- reader Baekhee or whatever turns out to be a scam and robs you of all your money!” Sehun hollered back until Jongdae poked him in the side to shut him up. 

Chanyeol flipped the bottle as he walked back to his drum set, pouting when it toppled over onto the floor instead of landing upright. There was approximately ten minutes left until they opened, so he opted to play around for a bit. 

Pulling out Baekhyun’s business card, Chanyeol copied down the number into his phone contacts and typed in a quick greeting, thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button.

_ Hey _ was a pretty normal greeting, right? But wait, shouldn’t he introduce himself first? 

And then a sudden thought dawned upon Chanyeol. But what if all this was strictly business? After all, Baekhyun could just simply be promoting his business and here Chanyeol was, acting like he was a nervous high schooler about to ask his crush to prom. 

“Hey, show’s about to start!” Jongin said to Chanyeol as he walked to his spot, pulling the redhead out of his thoughts. Chanyeol nodded once and twirled a drumstick in one hand, adjusting the collar of his loose black top with the arm slits low near his hips. The air outside the club was probably freezing by now, but Chanyeol knew he was bound to get hot and sweaty during their intense setlist. 

Chanyeol heard the club MC vaguely mention EXO was about to perform, and a good amount of people had made their way to the small stage set up in the back, but the gig was good money, so Chanyeol didn’t mind however shitty their setup was. 

“Thank you all for coming out tonight! Hope you guys love what we have in store for you, it’s gonna be great,” Jongdae shouted into his mic, even his distinct and loud voice nearly getting lost in the noise of chaotic clubbers. “We’re gonna open up with this head banger  _ Do It Together  _ and kick it off from there!”

Jongdae looked around the stage for everyone’s thumbs up before nodding once at Chanyeol, who clacked his sticks together three times to set off the song. 

It was in the first fifteen seconds of the song, as Jongdae was already belting out his high notes and Jongin played guitar and sang backup vocals that Chanyeol looked up at the rest of the club, the view made easy due to the slightly raised platform of the stage. The rainbow strobe lights made it difficult to really make out any faces except the ones closest to the stage, where little spotlights were lit, but Chanyeol still managed to make a few eye contacts and send out a couple winks. 

His eyes slid over the crowd, faces melting into one big sea of people until-

 

No. Fucking. Way.

 

Chanyeol nearly fumbled with his drumsticks when he caught sight of a tousled head of brown hair and smudgy black- lined eyes. He was grinning lopsidedly at Chanyeol, and even had the nerve to give a little wave from his front- row spot right next to the stage. 

Chanyeol couldn’t do much more than stare back in shock as he ran his tongue over his suddenly very dry lips. Other clubbers probably took it as nothing much more than fan service, but the knowing look Yixing sent him from his right said otherwise. 

It was as if he didn’t know how to act cool anymore, couldn’t keep his composure on stage, like it was the very first performance he’d given, when he could barely hold both drumsticks in his awkward and fumbling hands. 

It seemed Baekhyun had that effect on him. And the way he was standing there so calmly, looking ridiculously out of place in his oversized cardigan and bedhead hair and swaying side to side as if he were listening to a romantic ballad instead of the messy mix between the rock- pop music Chanyeol’s band was playing and the EDM blaring from the club’s speakers.

Chanyeol opted to quickly avert his eyes from Baekhyun’s smiley ones and fixed his sight on his drumset.

Never had he wanted a gig to end so badly. And that was including the time EXO had first been set up and took any gig they could get and ultimately ended up playing pop- rock head bangers at an elderly nursing home.   
  


* * *

 

As soon as Jongdae gave the little farewell speech and everyone bowed and thanked the audience, Chanyeol bolted for the backstage, hurriedly gulping down the rest of his water in one breath. 

Baekhyun was here… Baekhyun had really showed up to his show? Baekhyun, who Chanyeol had only gotten to know for not even ten minutes, yet had Chanyeol more whipped than the cream that had been on his machiatto that morning. 

“Hey buddy, you doing alright? We’d barely even started the show and you looked ready to pass out. I was gonna say something, but you kept going so,” Yixing shrugged and Chanyeol felt a surge of warmth for his long term friend.

“Nah, I’m fine. It’s just,” Chanyeol stuttered, and then laughed to himself at how stupid he was acting, “I wasn’t expecting that Baekhyun guy to show up tonight. Because he was there, you know.” 

Yixing’s eyes widened and he smacked Chanyeol’s arm in disbelief. 

“He did? Here? Chanyeol…” Yixing smirked slyly at Chanyeol, whose face immediately turned sour at his friend’s expression, “you know that obviously means he’s interested, right? And who knows, maybe he really is a psychic and knew you wanted to jump his bones.” 

“Ha ha, so funny,” Chanyeol mocked childishly and turned to see Sehun right behind him, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

“Hey, some guy’s here to see you. Says he knows you. Baekhyun?” Sehun said offhandedly, and tapped away on his phone, probably sending mushy late- night texts to his beloved Lulu. 

Chanyeol’s mouth went dry and he side stepped Sehun to see Baekhyun, in all his adorably soft glory. 

“Hey Chanyeol,” Baekhyun grinned.

“Uh, hi. I wasn’t really expecting you to actually show up,” Chanyeol admitted sheepishly, subconsciously wiping his clammy hands on the back of his jeans. How was he supposed to act natural when Baekhyun just came up to him like this, so casually, as if they were fucking friends?!

But… this did make them friends, didn’t it? Chanyeol sure hoped so. Because Baekhyun was truly the most gorgeous person Chanyeol had probably ever seen in his life.

Baekhyun laughed loudly and lightly slapped a hand at Chanyeol’s shoulder and the other tried not to lose his shit. 

“Chanyeol~ I thought you were really cute. How could I not come? But I was a little disappointed you didn’t stop by my place for a visit,” Baekhyun said teasingly, with a cute pout of his lips.

God, how was it that Chanyeol had just started talking to Baekhyun, and here he was, already wanting to kiss those peachy lips?

“It’s because I’m likeable like that. And our auras match quite well together. Orange,” Baekhyun pointed to himself, and then to Chanyeol, “and red.”

The redhead wasn’t quite sure what Baekhyun was talking about, but he found himself smiling goofily anyways. 

“Yeah? I read on that business card of yours that you’re a professional mind- reader. So tell me, what am I thinking now?” Chanyeol leaned on the nearest table with one elbow, making sure to edge slightly closer toward Baekhyun. Maybe it’d help mask him sweating actual bullets. 

Suddenly Baekhyun cupped one side of Chanyeol’s neck and leaned in close to whisper, “I think that it’s really cute that you’re nervous about talking to me but if you want to kiss me so bad then I’ll spare you the trouble of making the first move.”

And then Chanyeol wasn’t having to imagine what it’d feel like to kiss those lips because in that dark club, as sweaty as he was, he was kissing Baekhyun.

* * *

Chanyeol learned a lot that night. But mostly that he didn’t really need to voice his thoughts aloud, because Baekhyun always spared him the effort of doing that, and was always more than happy to comply to his desires.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have an otp you'd like me to write, feel free to drop a comment or PM me! My Tumblr is also available for questions ~


	3. Fever (Chenbaek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested chenbaek where Chen faints on stage and bbh takes care of him? I know you asked for this to be long, but I tried my best to make the most of the prompt! So sorry if it's not as long as you wanted, but I'd be more than willing to make a part 2 or another prompt <3 hopefully you all enjoy

Jongdae was the little- known baby of EXO. He was loud and borderline obnoxious at times, but always ended up being coddled and adored by everyone. It was a sort of love that was different from being the maknae, or having a naturally adorable and youthful face like their eldest member Minseok. Rather, Jongdae just had a natural affinity to him that made people want to love and cherish him.

Especially Baekhyun. Everyone knew the two chatterboxes were joined at the hip, and no one wanted to be near them when they decided it was time to… get to know each other better than they already did. Jongdae was the first one Baekhyun went to for vocal help, and Jongdae always knew where to find Baekhyun when he wanted to whine about how difficult the choreography was, or how his feet absolutely  _ ached _ from all their concerts lately. 

Jongdae trusted and loved Baekhyun and it was very obviously a mutual feeling. So why did he feel so guilty from not telling Baekhyun what he’d thought to be a very minor throat ache turn out to actually be a full- blown fever?

He knew hiding it wasn’t going to benefit anyway. Hell, he felt like the entire room where they were lounging around before the show was spinning. Even the little fluorescent light bulbs lining the mirrors hurt his eyes to look at. 

“Jongdae, look at this,” a bright voice said next to him and Jongdae smiled, shifting over to make room on the couch for Baekhyun as the other snuggled up close to him and shoved a phone screen under his nose.

It was a silly video of a puppy and a kitten playing with each other, the floppy- eared puppy obviously being toyed around by the kitten, who seemed regal as ever, occasionally swatting the dog’s nose.

“It’s cute,” Jongdae commented fondly, and pulled his legs up onto the couch, wiggling into a more comfortable position with Baekhyun curled into his collarbone and on the inside of the couch, one leg thrown over Jongdae’s stomach with his body nearly on top of him. Not that either one of them minded, really. Baekhyun was always a touchy person, and for Jongdae, it just helped distract him from the fact that he felt like his head was going to explode just thinking of two hours of belting out high notes and dancing his remaining lifespan away.

“You’re the dog, I’m the cat,” Jongdae snickered and Baekhyun pouted, taking his phone away. 

“Hey, that dog was cute but it looked stupid. What are you trying to say, huh? I’m stupid or something?” Baekhyun jeered, clearly trying to get a rise out of the other vocalist so they could banter around as usual before their concert.

But Jongdae really wasn’t in the mood. As much as he loved Baekhyun, he really wanted nothing more than to cop a quick nap before hitting the stage and pasting a smile on his face, acting as if it didn’t hurt his throat just to laugh.

Jongdae flicked Baekhyun’s cute little nose and grinned when he wriggled it. 

“Yeah, you’re probably the dumbest person I’ve ever met in my life. And that’s saying a lot because I’ve met Chanyeol,” Jongdae retorted sarcastically. At the mention of his name, the long- legged snapped his head up from where it was wresting on a table, laying on it while watching something on his phone. 

“Someone say my name?” He asked, darting his eyes around at any of the members currently in the room. 

“No one said your name, dumbass!” Baekhyun yelled and let out a huff, shifting again so both legs were plastered across Jongdae’s middle. 

“Baek, get off, you’re heavy. And I don’t feel that good,” Jongdae said the second part quietly, hoping the other wouldn’t hear as he moved his own legs out from under Baekhyun and resting them on top the other for a change.  

Baekhyun was currently sporting a dirty blonde- pink hairstyle that Jongdae actually quite liked, and would have laughed at how it was currently sticking out all over the place when he bolted upright, had it not been for the fact that he really-  _ really- _ wanted to just have some peace and quiet. 

“You don’t feel good? Why? Where?” Baekhyun immediately asked like a concerned mother, and Jongdae felt his heart swell with love. Nevertheless, he reached out and grabbed one of Baekhyun’s hands with his own, resting both atop his chest as he closed his eyes.

“Nothing, it’s really not that big of a deal. I’ll live. I think I’ll feel better if I take a nap for like an hour before hair and makeup later,” Jongdae assured the other, making his voice sound as nonchalant as possible. 

Baekhyun didn’t seem very convinced, but he seemed to sense that Jongdae really didn’t want to argue, so he let the question die without a satisfying answer and lied back down, tucking his fluffy, cotton- candy color head under Jongdae’s chin. 

With Baekhyun curled right by his side, Jongdae already felt loads better. Tonight was the last concert of their world tour anyways- he just had to get through tonight and then he’d be able to rest. Maybe it really wouldn’t be as bad as he originally thought.

* * *

 

It was worse than he thought.

It was as if the moment he heard the opening VCR playing and the stadium glowing with their signature lightsticks, a raging headache decided to make its presence known in his head. Not to mention the pounding bass from the high- def speaker made his teeth rattle, the intense strobe lights doing nothing to soothe his steadily rising temperature, either.

Of course, under the brightly flashing stage special effects and sporadic puffs of fireworks near the front of the stage, it was hard to notice one of the nine members struggling to keep a bright smile on the entire time, face gleaming with sweat from both exhaustion and the effort it took to will away the dark spots blotting his vision. 

It was easiest for Jongdae to loosen his mask a little while singing the heart- wrenching, sad songs, because he really didn’t have to act at all to express his pain through the lyrics. He just had to make it a point to keep his face turned away from Baekhyun the entire time, because he knew the other would make a big fuss out of nothing.

It wasn’t until thirty minutes from the end that he really started feeling his walls crumbling. His breaths were coming out faster and shorter, teeth clenched impressively tight with the strenuous effort it took to not puke his guts out right there in front of thousands of their devoted fans. The thought almost made him chuckle. He was sure the tabloids and reporters would have a field day with that. 

Jongdae stood off to the side and smiled good naturedly as Junmyeon delivered the final speech. 

“Thank you all for coming out today! It’s been such a wonderful experience tonight and we hope to always show you guys the best performances,” Junmyeon shouted into his mic, one hand steadying it. 

Jongdae flashed a bright smile, his signature cat- like grin with the way the corners of his mouth curled up. As he waved to the numerous lightsticks illuminating the dark stadium, he suddenly stumbled back, a wave of dizziness rushing over him. 

Across the large stage, the small movement had caught Baekhyun’s eyes, and he immediately turned to look at the other vocalist, who seemed to be slightly swaying. 

Jongdae shook his head and wiped the sweat from his brow. Now wasn’t the time to be falling over.  _ No, not now, not in front of thousands of devoted fans _ . They had paid good money, endured hours of standing, all to hear him sing and watch him perform to the best of his abilities, and damn it, that’s what they deserved. Nothing but the absolute best. 

Jongdae pressed his lips into a thin smile and scrunched his eyes closed as he continued waving, hoping it’d look like a bright, easy- going expression. 

He lightly jogged along one side of the long pathway running down the middle of the stadium, briefly brushing the outstretched hands of eager fans, desperate for even just a mere high- five. 

Jongdae sang along to the concert’s last song, Growl, with breathy air and shortened notes. Thank goodness he’d said something to the manager beforehand to have his mic synced up to the pre recorded version. He sounded like nothing but a chain smoker at the moment. 

His thighs ached, throat was on fire, and he felt like he was looking through a milky film with the way his vision was swimming. Damn, had he really been this sick? Jongdae remembered a few coughs here and there two days prior, when they were on their way back to Seoul, but he hadn’t thought his condition would have worsened to such an extent. 

It was even worse knowing it was the last song of the concert, as nearly the entire Growl performance was dancing, doing nothing but putting more pressure on Jongdae to struggle to even stay upright. 

“I…” Jongdae faltered at one part of the chorus, his leg failing to sweep out under the other in the point move of the choreography. He quickly planted his palms on the floor, pushing off just in time to join the other eight members during Chanyeol’s rap. 

Jongdae felt like throwing up. He really felt awful. Chanyeol’s voice sounded nothing like its usual soothing baritone, but instead, like a semi truck of noise hurtling his way. Everything was too much for his sensitive eyes and ears at the moment. The screaming fans, the amplified mics, the glaring stage lights- absolutely everything. And it made him feel the absolute worst for not being able to show the best side of him to the fans who deserved so much more than the wreck he was today. 

This was it. They were supposed to get up off the ground and then the concert would be over and Jongdae could take a long shower and drink some honey lemon tea and it would all be fine. Maybe even cuddle with Baek-

His body felt overwhelmingly hot- too hot. Everything was overloading him. It was too much.    


And the last thing he saw before hitting the ground was someone yelling, a white t- shirted body rushing over in front of him

He prayed it wasn’t Baekhyun. He knew that boy would do something stupid and land everyone in hot water.

* * *

 

“Jongdae- ah… why did you push yourself so hard?” Baekhyun whispered with pursed lips as he lightly patted the forehead of the aforementioned man with a slightly damp towel. 

Jongdae was wrapped in a blanket, Baekhyun’s own pikachu- printed one- to be exact, and currently snoozing away in the comfort of a dimly- lit room where there weren’t thousands of screaming fans to put on a brave face for.

It had scared Baekhyun half to death when he’d noticed his fellow bandmate had somehow collapsed and hadn’t gotten up after everyone else had. It was in that split second of seeing Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed in pain, lying still on the hard stage floor, that Baekhyun had immediately bolted to the other’s side, uncaring of anything else.

_ “Yah, Jongdae! Jongdae!” Baekhyun yelled, a shiver sent up his spine upon seeing the usually upbeat and loud singer still and unmoving. Their song was still playing, but the other members were slowly ceasing their movements, heads turning around in confusion as to what was happening.  _

_ Perhaps a fan screamed, or maybe the whole stadium went silent in shock. Baekhyun couldn’t really hear anything apart from the white noise in his ears. He jogged across the stage to where Jongdae was, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. He skidded down on his knees, his long leather pants thankfully cushioning the slide as he knelt down besides the unconscious boy.  _

_ “Hey, Jongdae, what’s the matter? What are you doing, huh?” Baekhyun asked in a panicked voice, one hand curling around Jongdae’s shoulders, cradling his lolling head in the crook of his elbow like a small child. When the brown- haired boy still didn’t wake up, Baekhyun frantically looked around and spotted both a black- outfitted manager rushing toward them from behind the stage and Junmyeon and Chanyeol coming over in a hurry.  _

_ “What’s happening?” _

_ “Here, give him to me,” the manager said, holding his arms out. Chanyeol was looming over their crouched over figures, and thankfully they were positioned more toward the back of the stage, where the side wings slightly blocked them from view.  _

_ “Junmyeon, I- Jongdae h- he’s not,” Baekhyun’s words spewed out of him like a fountain and he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around what was happening.  _

_ “Ok, ok, we need to get him some help then. Come on,” Junmyeon was resting a hand on his shoulder, saying something else to him and then Chanyeol was gently prying his hands from Jongdae’s body and helping the manager take him.  _

_ “No, stop!” Baekhyun yelled for a second before Junmyeon shushed him, throwing an arm over his shoulders and steering him away from the back of the stage.  _

_ “Baekhyun, calm down, it’s going to be o-” _

_ “He was unconscious!” _ _  
_

_ “Hey, listen to me,” Junmyeon said just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, his head slightly lowered so any fan cameras couldn’t quite catch what he was saying as looked at Baekhyun with a piercing stare, “he’s going to be ok, alright? But we have a concert to finish. Come on, the fans are going to get worried.” _

_ With a clap on the back, Junmyeon threw Baekhyun a forced half- smile and jogged forward, waving to the fans and apologizing for the accident.  _

_ Baekhyun stood there frozen. Apologize? He didn’t want to apologize. He didn’t feel like saying sorry to anybody but Jongdae, because no one deserved to be apologized to except him. He always tried to think of himself as the uplifting spirit, the glue that held the group together, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to run off that stage and hold Jongdae in his arms. _

_ The stage lights were bright. Really bright. From the audience point of view, it looked like Baekhyun’s glowing face was illuminated by his sweat and the stage light effects, and the glassy look in his eyes was just a result of it as well.  _

_ He wanted to cry. He suddenly felt so tired, all his previous energy immediately sapped by knowing Jongdae had been in pain the entire long concert, and he hadn’t even known. He felt like throwing up.  _

_ So he forced himself to bow slightly, schooled his shocked expression into an apologetic and slightly melancholy one. He said something too, his mouth formed the words to say “Chen suddenly felt unwell; our manager hyungs are taking care of him right now. It’s a pity he couldn’t finish the concert with all of us, but he wants to thank all of you. We’ll come back better than ever!” _

_ And he ignored the looks of concern sent by the other members. Baekhyun could feel the stage vibrating under his feet as the rest of Growl continued to play, the members opting to just bop around and relax rather than continue the rest of the dance. The song was already more than half over, anyways.  _

_ Baekhyun stayed in one part of the stage, not going closer to the edge and not scooting farther away either. He waved his hands to the rhythm of the song, smiling a close- mouthed smile. He hoped he looked relaxed. He hoped the cameras wouldn’t be able to pick up on his shaking hands if they were moving in the air. _

 

_ And then finally, finally, someone, Kyungsoo, was guiding him away and off the stage. There was confetti everywhere and sparkling fireworks and the cheering of thousands of energetic fans.  _

_ Baekhyun couldn’t hear any of it. There was a bitter taste in his mouth as he left the stage. It was as if the moment his foot touched the stairs leading down and away from the stage, his body went into auto mode. His legs moved faster, feet landing heavier as he jogged down the winding hall to wherever Jongdae was. _

_ Where was he? Where was he? Did they take him to a hospital? Was his condition that bad? Why was he even performing tonight if he was sick to the point he had fainted? _

_ “God,” Baekhyun whispered through gritted teeth and he angrily hit the wall with his fist before turning around and slumping down against it.  _

_ He couldn’t explain why, but he was so incredibly angry at Jongdae. Not truly mad at him, of course, Baekhyun thought he loved the other too much to ever really be furious with him. But he was upset that Jongdae hadn’t told anyone he was feeling unwell. Did he not trust Baekhyun- was that it? He found it hard to believe that Jongdae didn’t trust him, to be honest. After all the late night practices and rehearsals, when it was just the two of them working on a section of choreography or when they had all showered and gotten ready for bed, and most other members had gone to their own dorms and it was just the two of them, talking until early morning hours. Talking about their difficulties, their futures, their hopes and wishes, anything that came to mind.  _

_....but Baekhyun supposed Jongdae had his own reasons for keeping his condition a secret. It didn’t really matter because either way, in the end, Baekhyun would get it out from him anyways. _

 

Baekhyun sighed deeply, running his thumb over the back of Jongdae’s hand. Of course, after everything was said and done, his anger and sadness had suddenly all flown away upon seeing Jongdae’s peaceful face. Baekhyun obviously was still upset it had taken Jongdae fainting on stage to finally get some rest, but he was glad at the same time. He was being selfish, and that was ok.

Tonight had been their last concert in Seoul. So their schedules were mostly free- at least for the next week and a half for so. 

Baekhyun had originally planned for all of EXO to go out and eat, or maybe even take a small day- trip somewhere. He hadn’t mentioned it to any other members, but now that Jongdae was sick, Baekhyun was actually glad he hadn’t said anything earlier. He didn’t want anyone feeling bad or being disappointed. 

“Hey,” a small voice said that immediately caught Baekhyun’s attention. He leaned over the little bundle of messy hair and blankets that was Jongdae and smoothed out the sideswept hair. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun said, chuckling humorlessly. It was a little too dark to make out Jongdae’s exact expression, but he could tell the other boy was biting his lower lip.

Baekhyun reached out to smooth out the lip from between Jongdae’s teeth with his thumb, tracing the pretty outline of Jongdae’s mouth. Quietly, he leaned in and softly planted a sweet kiss on his lips, savoring the intimate moment, imprinting it into his mind. 

“I guess I… fainted, huh?” Jongdae laughed softly and Baekhyun couldn’t help but bite his lip to suppress his grin as he felt his eyes start to water up. 

“You’re really stupid, you know that? Really, really, really, stupid,” Baekhyun muttered, toying with a few strands of his lover’s hair. Baekhyun loved Jongdae’s hair because he hardly ever dyed it and had never even bleached it. Unlike his own, which was probably damaged beyond imagination from all the constant dying and products he used on it. Jongdae was his little angel, his absolute treasure that he wanted to both show off to the world and tuck away for himself. 

Jongdae made a noise of agreement and closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing, feather- like touches of Baekhyun’s fingers threading through his hair. 

“I wish you hadn’t pushed yourself so hard,” Baekhyun said quietly. 

“I know.”

“You should have told someone you didn’t feel good. Not just me.”

“I know.”

“You know I was really worried about you, right? I couldn’t even finish the rest of the concert without thinking about you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae said softly, the tightening up in his throat having nothing to do with his sickness. 

“I love you too,” Baekhyun sighed in a resigned sort of way, and crawled up next to Jongdae to rest on top of the covers. He’d get up later to shower and wash all his makeup off, but for now, he just wanted to assure himself that Jongdae was alright and he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Can you make me chicken soup or something?” Jongdae said in the most defenseless, pitiful way, and Baekhyun’s heart squeezed. 

“Ugh. I guess,” he exaggerated his words, lightly kissing Jongdae’s cheek as he succumbed to the other’s wishes and got up to prepare the food. 

Jongdae smiled softly and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. Being sick was a pain, but at least he had someone there by his side every step of the way to help him recover.

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take questions on PM here or on Tumblr :~))


	4. You wear your Heart on your Sleeve (Chenyeol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowwowow this is... very bad lmao I'm so sorry. I wrote this out of order and in chunks because I'm not too great with writing full action scenes and it's the only way I can get through an entire one shot that's just action haha. But I do hope I did your prompt justice though and if not, of course, always feel free to request a part two or even another one altogether. Here's the AU where Chen and Chanyeol are in an established relationship and Chanyeol is the overprotective boyfriend that goes crazy when his boyfriend gets hurt! (p.s. this does contain what I'd consider pretty mild gore so beware. also rip shinee sorry I needed villains lol) enjoy <3

The plan was easy. Or at least, it was supposed to be. Junmyeon had given them all the briefing- get to the location, find the bad guy, take him out, clean up. That was it. Pretty straightforward. 

In his opinion, Jongdae didn’t even think they needed all the members to fight this guy. Apparently he was just conducting some weapons or drug trade and was rumored to be at a certain location that day. During their briefing, Junmyeon had given them all his profile, complete with his stats, powers, weaknesses, and the like, and he really hadn’t sounded that menacing. And Jongdae didn’t want to be _that_ member of the group, but his record thus far had been pretty spotless. 

So of course he was going to pout a little on their way to the warehouse where said guy was supposed to be. What had Junmyeon said his name as, again? Ki? Kibum, something or the other. It almost sounded familiar, but it was also so early in the morning that Jongdae had trouble telling his left foot apart from the right.

Normally, Jongdae would have just sucked it up and done as he was told, because the group already had a designated complainer- Baekhyun- and Jongdae wasn’t about to upset everyone else just because of a little inconvenience.

But Junmyeon had to go and pair him up with Chanyeol. Chanyeol, his beloved, adoring, caring boyfriend. Who hardly even let him leave the house and go to the supermarket without someone (usually himself) accompanying him. Jongdae loved him dearly, but he was the absolute worst to be paired with on mission trips. The man spent half the time looking over his shoulder to make sure Jongdae was alright, which always got him reprimanded for afterwards. 

It was like saying Chanyeol didn’t have faith in Jongdae’s abilities. And it annoyed him. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae said, placing a hand over the other’s larger one, “promise me that when we get there, you won’t be leaning over my shoulder the entire time? We have a job to do and we can’t do that if you’re worrying about me the entire time.”

The car containing one half of the group was silent, the other four members either catching some quick shuteye or had their ears stuffed with earbuds. Junmyeon was driving them, but his eyes were on the dark road in front of them and he was more than likely tuning the two out, mind running over the details of the mission, or just too sleep- deprived to say anything. It was early in the morning, anyways. The sun hadn’t even risen yet. 

Chanyeol sighed, rubbing a thumb over the back of Jongdae’s smooth hand. Soft and free of any scars, unlike Chanyeol’s own. But then, Jongdae had always been a smarter fighter than he was.

“Sorry. I can’t help it,” Chanyeol said quietly, eyes cast down. He really couldn’t. If he’d gotten his way, he’d have Jongdae living a life of luxury somewhere safe and tropical- a place that needed to match his beauty. Like Fiji. Or something.

Jongdae slipped his hand out of Chanyeol’s hold and flicked the other’s nose. He really was like a big, stupid puppy sometimes. 

“Yeah, I know you dumbass. But don’t you have faith in me? My powers have one of the fullest stats in the group,” Jongdae countered.

“It’s not you I don’t trust. I trust you. I don’t trust others.”

“But you have to trust I’ll be able to hold my own,” Jongdae argued.

“But how can I when the only thing I can think of is you crying over getting a paper cut?” Chanyeol shot back, and then laughed at the way Jongdae pouted cutely. The redhead leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the other’s soft, kitten lips, chuckling when it just made him cross his arms and sulk like a child.

“That’s not fair. You’re not allowed to do that in arguments,” Jongdae pointed accusingly at Chanyeol and the other lifted his hands in the air in mock surrender. 

“Aye, aye, captain,” he winked and saluted the other with two fingers touching his brow. Jongdae rolled his eyes, but couldn’t fight the smile slowly spreading across his face. 

“You’re so stupid. Wake up the others, we’re going to be there soon,” Jongdae said, not wanting to deal with waking up a sleep- deprived Luhan without Sehun there to appease his significant other.

* * *

 

“Everyone remember the plan?” Junmyeon asked, tone devoid of any of his usual joking manner. The nine surrounding members nodded their heads in uniform fashion. The only two missing were Minseok, who had stayed back to nurse a particularly nasty wound he’d gotten from their last mission, and Junmyeon had insisted Kyungsoo stay for insurance, much to the displeasure of Jongin. 

Jongdae curled a hand into a fist and slowly loosened it out, feeling a familiar vibrant shock rolling all throughout his body, the tips of his fingers tingling with electricity. His body was humming with energy, the ends of his hair lifting slightly from his power. 

Junmyeon nodded curtly and gave the signal for everyone to roll out. He, Sehun, and Kris would flank to the east side of the warehouse, where Kibum was supposedly hid in with his manufactured weapons and drugs. Luhan, Baekhyun, and Tao would be taking the west entrance, while Jongdae and Chanyeol took the main entrance head- on. Jongin and Yixing were always the last to enter an infiltration, the pair utilizing Jongin’s teleportation abilities to come to the aid of any wounded member. 

While everyone else had dispersed, Chanyeol suddenly grabbed Jongdae’s wrist and pulled him in close, stealing his lips in a sweet kiss, full of tender love and resolute promises. 

It wasn’t very heated, but still left Jongdae slightly warm and breathless, and Chanyeol with his lips tingling.

“What was that for?” Jongdae asked breathlessly and Chanyeol grinned before adjusting the bulletproof arm wraps meant to protect himself from both burns and non- fire wounds. 

“For good luck,” He said, and Jongdae scoffed, pulling up the black turtleneck that covered the lower half of his face and successfully hid the smile that had crept over it. 

The two of them silently ran toward the metal garage door marking the entrance to the warehouse. The early morning sky was still dark, and there was only two lights on the outside of the building- one at the front and the other at the back. 

Chanyeol’s dark eyes were faintly illuminated by the single light outside and Jongdae watched him raise a hand and signal.

 

_One._

 

_Two._

 

_Three!_

 

With all the elegance and strength of a cheetah pouncing in for a kill, Chanyeol’s leg whipped around and smashed into the garage door, the impact made more intense by the fire engulfing his leg. 

The metal gave in easily and Jongdae took the opportunity at once to surge in, both arms protected and crackling with electricity from shoulder to clenched fists. For a second, all he saw was a large, poorly lit room, with boxes and boxes, stacked nearly up the ceiling. 

And then it was a flicker in the corner of his eye and then Jongdae was whirling around, arms already formed in an ‘x,’ ready to lash out and unleash his power on the opponent

The person was dressed in all black, and had a hand of claws several inches long, all sharpened to a point, poised above his head and aiming for Jongdae’s head. Judging from his attire and cat- like features, Jongdae assumed his attacker was Kibum. 

Jongdae wouldn’t have been in any danger and had actually been more than ready to face the enemy head- on, but suddenly, a flash of red intercepted him first, and a heated burst of fire shot out in front of him.

 “Pheonix!” Jongdae yelled, forgetting the stupid nickname Chanyeol had given himself when he was forced to shield his face from the heat wave that was so powerful it knocked him back several steps. 

“I got this Chen! You just go and help the others,” Chanyeol grunted with each hit he matched with his foe, whose sleek black outfit gave him the precision and speed needed to counter Chanyeol’s powerful and intense blows. 

Jongdae pushed down his annoyance with Chanyeol at the moment and picked himself off the ground, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

Across the warehouse, the fight had already begun. And it was then that Jongdae saw there wasn’t just one or two enemies, but five. Luhan and Tao were both intensely engaged with a tall, lean, man, who was impressively dodging the attacks of the duo. Jongdae didn’t focus close enough to tell if the man had any sort of powers, but he was dressed impressively simple in jeans and a white t-shirt that didn’t seem to have any special properties from what Jongdae could tell at a distance. Tao’s time- control powers had certain limitations that could prove to be rather tricky in some situations, but Luhan had a rather firm grasp on his own telekinetic powers, so Jongdae was forced to assume their foe was rather skilled, or at least had some way of countering both powers. 

Close by, Sehun and Junmyeon had paired their powers together to form a swirling hurricane of intensely spinning water, smashing into the walls and concrete floor repeatedly in an effort to try and catch a man with ethereal, lavender- colored hair, who seemed to be flitting around impossibly fast. Jongdae didn’t catch view of Yifan with them, so he assumed with a sinking feeling in his stomach that the man must be somewhere else, being healed by Yixing and Jongin. 

But where was Baekhyun? Jongdae hadn’t seen any tell- tale flashes of light that the light manipulator was so known for. 

And just as he thought that, there was an blinding flash, way back in the corner of the warehouse. It was enough to make Jongdae immediately avert his eyes, but even before the light source had started to wane, he was already slowly breaking into a jog and steadily gaining speed. Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated his energy into his right arm, the air around it crackling with visible blue electricity. 

Baekhyun was clutching his left bicep, sending occasional beams of light at his enemy, a man who was dressed ridiculously in an expensive- looking suit and who easily avoided the attacks with side steps. Jongdae watched in disbelief as he even went so far as to grab the balls of light with his bare hands, the energy inflating like a balloon in his grasp, dissipating between his fingers. 

“Aw, it’s just not your lucky day is it?” The man said mockingly at Baekhyun, who had been trapped in a corner and was breathing hard, eyes glaring harder than diamond. “Your power is light? Well,” he flexed his fingers and smoky tendrils of black surrounded them, “I’m darkness.”

“Shut your mouth, Jonghyun!” Baekhyun growled out, and Jongdae froze for a moment. Jonghyun? The name sounded slightly familiar and he remembered suddenly that he’d just heard on the news the other day about a notorious drug and weapons trafficking group that had managed to break into and wipe out an entire factory worth of arsenics. The factory had been secured with more than forty equipped men. 

There had been no survivors.

Without thinking, Jongdae lunged forward, right arm surging with power, and he felt more alive than ever when he grabbed onto the back of Jonghyun’s collar, fingers digging into the smooth material of the suit and yanking hard, pivoting on the heels of his feet as he flung the man as hard as he could into a stack of boxes nearby that came crashing down from the powerful force. 

“Baekhyun, are you ok?” Jongdae pulled down the long neck of his black outfit to reveal his mouth and quickly kneeled down next to Baekhyun, who was grimacing and clutching his shoulder, knuckles white from holding on so tight.

“I’ve been better,” the man chuckled bitterly, “that bitch got me good. I think it’s dislocated.” Jongdae swore under his breath, because Baekhyun had the lowest pain tolerance out of them all, and Jongdae didn't want to be the one attempting to pop the joint back in place when he could barely even dress his own wounds half the time.

“Ok, it’s alright. Just stay here, I’m going to find Yixi-” His words were cut off when a cold, cold, touch snaked around his ankles and yanked hard, sending Jongdae slamming into the ground with Baekhyun yelling in fright and surprise.

Jongdae could barely even look behind him as the hold on his ankles lugged him across the dirty cement ground of the warehouse and then turned sharply out the back entrance, where a giant hole had been made earlier by Luhan, Baekhyun, and Tao. 

He tried digging his elbows and hands into the ground to grapple onto something, but the way he was being tugged around like a rag doll made it nearly impossible to register any sort of hold and only left a trail of fizzling sparks from the friction created by Jongdae’s hands and the ground. The drag left Jongdae’s forearms cut and stinging raw, despite the long sleeves covering them. 

The pain around his ankles was starting to grow dangerously numb, and Jongdae was just about to muster up the strength to send a ball of lightning behind him, when the hold tightened and he was suddenly angled up and sent flying through the air, spiraling toward the walls of the warehouse. 

Jongdae scrunched his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around himself at the last minute, just before his shoulder took the brunt of the impact. The throw had been so fast and powerful that Jongdae’s body had completely splintered through the wooden walls of the warehouse, sending him catapulting through the air back into the room, and then he was free falling from nearly twenty feet up. 

He squinted through the raining wood chips and dust that had followed his crash and held out his hands, a soft protective blue glow surrounded his body just before it hit the floor. 

“Uargh,” Jongdae groaned painfully, trying to ignore the hammering feeling in his left hip from the way it had hit the unforgiving cement ground. The blue cover he’d enveloped his body in had been a protective shield of sorts, a layer charging with buzzing electricity so it’d somewhat make it less painful for Jongdae when he hit the floor.

“I have to say, you all really aren’t much,” a voice suddenly called out, and Jongdae heard the faint clicking of dress shoes over all the various shouts and crashes all across the warehouse. 

Jonghyun was standing a few feet away from Jongdae, looking relatively unharmed besides the back of his collar slightly smoking. It almost made Jongdae smirk, had he not been the one on the floor, in pain. 

“Yeah? You haven’t seen anything yet,” Jongdae growled, and he bit his tongue in attempt to ignore the screaming pain throughout his sore body when he once again charged it back up with focused energy, blue and white crackling around his arms. “I’m just getting started, you smug bitch.”

He brought his arms forward with a jerk, clapping his hands together and an intense shock of electricity struck the ground and raced toward Jonghyun, who rolled up his sleeves and stumbled back closer to the wall, where a stack of crates casted a shadow over him. 

For a second Jongdae thought Jonghyun was going to meet his power head- on with his own, but then he blinked, and suddenly he was watching the other waving a hand over his face, the rest of his body already disappearing and cloaked in a smoky, hazy, black. 

Jongdae’s electrical strike hit the wall, sending a crack running all the way up to the ceiling, where a few particles rained down from the damage. 

“What the hell?” Jongdae whispered, head whipping around to see where his opponent had suddenly disappeared off to.

He watched Luhan launching an entire metal pipe at his opponent, who was also engaged in hand- to- hand combat with Tao. More toward the front entrance, Sehun was suddenly sent flying through the melted garage door courtesy of Chanyeol and Jongdae’s entrance. The lavender- haired boy stalked calmly after Sehun, before he was forced to throw up his arms in lieu of Junmyeon’s lethal water attack, the liquid flying at such high speeds that it left cuts on the boy. 

And then Jongdae saw Chanyeol, the fiery redhead flying halfway across the room, fire licking at his heels as he held up a man by his collar, fists steaming with heat and dangerously close to the other man’s face. Upon closer look, Jongdae made out sharp claws that swiped at Chanyeol’s face, forcing him to release his grip, but not fast enough to avoid the row of claw marks that lined across one cheekbone. 

“Hey!” Jongdae yelled impulsively, and gathered a ball of electricity in his hand, winding his arm back and pitching it like a baseball, aiming straight at the feline- looking man’s legs. 

Luckily, the attack caught the other one off guard, and the electricity shackled around his ankle, shockwaves rolling up the leg and paralyzing him momentarily. The shock was enough for Chanyeol to grab Kibum’s upper arm and send him tumbling into a table stacked tall with crates. 

Chanyeol raced to meet Jongdae, who immediately clasped his hand with Chanyeol’s before turning around, the two of them back- to- back. 

“Are you hurt?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes narrowed and darting around as they slowly revolved in a circle. 

“No, I’m fine. I just don’t know where that Jonghyun guy went. He’s got some kind of weird, black cloak or something that allows him to manifest wherever he likes. I’m not sure how it works,” Jongdae admitted, his stormy gray eyes flickering to wherever they detected movement. 

“Three o’ clock!” Chanyeol suddenly shouted, bending his upper torso over and locking his elbows with Jongdae, allowing the other to easily roll off his back and send a shocking line of electricity crashing down on their enemy.

Jonghyun very narrowly missed the attack and hit the ground rolling, his finely styled hair coming undone with the ends sticking up from the static attack. 

Jongdae and Chanyeol exchanged a look and a million and one thoughts passed between the two without a word. They charged at Jonghyun together, hands full of blazing fire and crackling energy, red and blue. Heat and ice. 

With no place nearby casting a shadow, Jonghyun was rendered defenseless and unable to escape via darkness. In a last ditch effort to minimize the inevitable blow, he threw his hands up in front of his face and a thin screen of black miasma condensed.

There was little mercy in the duo’s combined attack. Their powers snaked together like two deadly dragons, ripping through Jonghyun’s suit, fire licking at his skin while electricity surged throughout his body. The impact swept him off his feet, his body broken and badly burnt as he crashed into a wall, falling limply onto the ground like a discarded ragdoll. 

Jongdae and Chanyeol were both breathing heavily as they tried to recover from the combined attack. The fight had been short but had taken a toll on both their bodies. Not to mention Jongdae had already taken a beating with Jonghyun beforehand.  

“Come on,” Chanyeol said, pulling Jongdae’s arm as he sped toward the others, who seemed to be wrapping things up on their end as well. “I think we’re pretty much finished with these dirtbags.”

“I think Baekhyun’s with Yixing right now, so they must-”

Jongdae’s side suddenly exploded in fiery pain. His hands immediately went to clutch at it and when he pulled them away, they were coated in a dark substance that made his stomach churn and eyes water. 

“Jongdae!” Chanyeol screamed, momentarily forgetting to use the other’s code name. The redhead was pulling at Jongdae’s hands, trying to see his wound, but the other wouldn’t budge.

Neither one of them had noticed Kibum slowly standing up from where he was previously thought to be unconscious. He was breathing heavily and stood hunched over, one hand holding his waist, but the other hand was by his side, claws drenched in Jongdae’s blood with a scrap of his clothing stuck on them.

Jongdae could see the claws on Kibum’s left hand covered in his blood, the tips dyed a dark red. He willed himself to look away, for he was afraid he was going to faint if he had to look at his own blood any longer. Jongdae had always been uneasy around the stuff, and it was part of the reason why he’d gotten so good at training his ability, so as to avoid spilling any of his own. It just seemed today he’d finally tripped up.

“Stop it, Yeol, I’m fine! It’s fine!” He insisted. Lies. All lies. He felt like he was on the verge of passing out from the pain, but was too afraid to remove his hands and check the wound. 

“Oh, God, Jongdae- you,” Chanyeol stuttered, his hands hovering over Jongdae’s, shaking and unsure of what to do. Despite not being the one injured, his breaths came out heavy and labored, shaking with concern for his lover.

Jongdae coughed once and Chanyeol’s cheek was flecked with red. His eyes were wide as saucers and he cupped Jongdae’s pale face with both his hands, one thumb tenderly wiping a little trail of blood that had escaped the corner of his kitten lips. Chanyeol could feel his heart drop to his stomach and shatter into a million pieces when he saw the pain staining Jongdae’s eyes, delicate eyelashes struggling to hold in the tears that pooled in them.

“It really pains me to break up this touching moment,” Kibum cooed mockingly, deadly claws moving restlessly by his side, “but I’m a really busy person. I’m sure we all are. So why don't we ju-” His words were cut short and strangled in his throat when Chanyeol was suddenly in his face, large hands wrapped tightly around his neck, teeth bared and eyes blazing with murderous intent. 

It was quick and painless. It was more than what he deserved for the pain he’d inflicted on Jongdae. One moment Chanyeol was by Jongdae’s side and then the next he was on Kibum, fist pummeling into the other’s face endlessly. The redhead was screaming in outrage, his fists emblazoned with fire that left his enemy’s head nothing but a blackened and charcoaled crater on the cement floor. 

Chanyeol was still punching the blackened ground when the rest of EXO came over, their fights over and won. The fire manipulator had sweat pouring down his temples, knuckles bruised and bloody with the repeated attacks on the far- past- dead Kibum.

“Chanyeol, stop it, stop it!” Junmyeon ordered, grabbing at one elbow while Yifan grabbed the other.

The redhead was heaving heavily, teeth still bared in a hostile expression. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, letting the world around him fall back. 

Jongdae… Jongdae was hurt. Just the thought sent another wave of heat over him and Yifan and Junmyeon yelped and let go of the man’s arms when they suddenly flared up in burning temperature. 

“Where… where is he?” Chanyeol said almost helplessly, looking around like a lost child. His heat stupor was gone, this head somewhat cleared and the fury gone from his eyes. 

He wanted Jongdae. He wanted to hold Jongdae. Where was he?

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol called out breathlessly, and Junmyeon slung his arm around his neck, helping the redhead trek across and the completely trashed warehouse. 

“He’s ok, Chanyeol. Jongin got him to Yixing just in time. He’s fine,” Junmyeon reassured the other, but it wasn’t until Chanyeol saw Jongdae laying across the ground, their group’s healer casting a warm, green glow over his body, that his shoulders finally sagged in silent assurance. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae’s eyes flickered to the man who sank to his knees and knelt by the other’s side, large hands completely encasing one of his small hands. 

“God, don’t ever scare me like that again,” Chanyeol said bitterly, eyebrows knit in his own pain, but still chuckling in relief. 

“He just came out of nowhere,” Jongdae sighed, relishing in the relief Yixing gave as the wound stitched itself back together slowly. 

“This is why I want to be by your side all the time. Twenty four hours, seven days a week,” Chanyeol said softly, pinching Jongdae’s nose playfully. 

He swatted the hand away, grimacing in pain at the small effort it took to raise his arm. 

“You’re stupid. You can’t protect me forever,” Jongdae said realistically. His eyes were downcast. 

“But I can try,” Chanyeol countered, and when Jongdae didn’t say anything back, he leaned in close, sealing his promise with a lingering kiss on the lips that burned sweetly and emblazoned itself a spot in Jongdae’s heart. 

Their lives were hard and full of uncertain routes and futures. But one thing was for sure, and it was that they had each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next will be the kaisoo! <3


	5. Lean on me (Kaisoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple kaisoo where jongin takes care of a sick kaisoo after the airport and at the dorms! This is slightly short, so I hope it has everything you wanted. I especially had a lot of fun writing salty bbh HAHA <3 enjoy!

 

Having slept the nearly- four hour flight from Hong Kong to Seoul, it was a given that Kyungsoo would wake up looking like death and feeling even worse. 

His hair was ruffled, sticking up in the back and giving him the impression of a porcupine, while his eyes were no doubt bloodshot, along with the stale taste in his mouth. 

So needless to say, he wasn’t really in the mood to deal with Chanyeol and Baekhyun and there usual antics when the two partners in crime had sidled up to his side, faces smirking and full of mischief. 

“Kyungsoo hyunggg,” Baekhyun whined, resting his head on the other’s shoulder as they passed on to the moving walkway, leading the way with their managers in front as the rest of EXO followed closely behind. 

Kyungsoo shrugged the fellow vocalist’s head off his shoulder, wiping it as if it had been tainted by the other. 

“Who are you calling hyung for?” Kyungsoo scoffed jokingly, no actual venom filling his voice. “Go play with Chanyeol, I don’t feel good.” 

Upon mentioning his name, Chanyeol visibly perked up, his eyes lighting up from just above the black face mask that otherwise covered hid his entire lower face. 

“Kyungsoo- ah, you’re no fun,” Chanyeol said jokingly, lightly elbowing the older. 

Kyungsoo sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. Despite being the youngest out of the three, he felt like he was stuck between two children. Of course he loved Chanyeol and Baekhyun like they were his own brothers, but if the two of them didn’t stop talking within the next few minutes, he had a feeling he’d be shutting them up on account of emptying his stomach contents onto the floor. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to do either, as a two large hands rested atop both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s shoulders, pulling them back behind Kyungsoo. 

“Yah, leave him alone. He said he didn’t feel good, you idiots,” Jongin dragged out, squeezing his body and suitcase between the two to situate himself by Kyungsoo’s side just as they stepped off the moving walkway.

Kyungsoo was quiet as the much taller man silently took off the other’s backpack, slinging it over his own broad shoulders instead. When Kyungsoo looked at him with a deadpan expression, Jongin only shrugged and winked mischievously. 

“Hey,” he said, nudging Kyungsoo’s hand with the back of his, “are you feeling better?” Their hands were right next to each other and it made him want to wiggle his fingers _just_ slightly, slot them right in between Kyungsoo’s, but there were fans around and Jongin didn’t want any unnecessary attention toward the other boy. 

“I’ve felt better,” he chuckled dryly, the slightly raspy sound of his voice saying everything for him. It made Jongin tilt his head down and rest the side of it atop Kyungsoo’s affectionately, sighing in concern. 

The all- too- familiar sound of screaming fangirls and shuttering camera flashes was up ahead, where a path leading out the airport had already been cleared for EXO and their managers. 

 

“Kai! Kai I love you!”

“Ahh, Chen, you’re so handsome!”

“SEHUN- AH MARRY ME ALREADY!!”

“Look this way Suho oppa! This way!”

 

The comments all blended into one chorus of voices and Jongin didn’t notice the way Kyungsoo pulled his cap further down and adjusted his face mask higher onto the bridge of his nose. The loud noises were clearly irritating him and Jongin, who was usually always full of love and adoration for their fans, felt nothing but annoyance at the moment. 

A large part of his annoyance stemmed from Kyungsoo’s own condition, but also his own weariness. They’d just wrapped up their third world tour, had quite literally _just_ stepped off the plane from Hong Kong. Couldn’t they catch at least an hour- long break before they were bombarded with fans and paparazzi?

Jongin sighed and rubbed his forehead with a knuckle. He supposed it couldn’t be helped. Right now, they just needed to get out the airport and into their company vans. 

 _And then Kyungsoo will be able to get some peace and rest,_ Jongin thought to himself. 

“Come on,” he said quietly, voice muffled by his mask so the only person who heard was Kyungsoo. Jongin pinched a small part of Kyungsoo’s hoodie, right at the elbow, and lightly dragged the lead singer with him as he powered forward with his long legs, even their managers jogging slightly to keep up with the two. 

Jongin kept one hand out to push open the doors and let Kyungsoo go through first, holding it out for Baekhyun behind him as well, who smirked and threw up a finger heart. Jongin rolled his eyes and let the door hit the vocalist on the head, who exclaimed loudly behind him and immediately complained about the hit leaving a scar forever. Drama queen. 

Kyungsoo coughed quietly, but not quiet enough for Jongin to not hear. The other immediately approached him and pulled down his face mask with a finger, lightly stroking his soft cheek with the knuckle of his pointer finger. 

Kyungsoo squirmed, swatting his large hand away and quickly pulling the mask back up, embarrassed. 

“Stop that, Jongin. I look horrible,” Kyungsoo sulked, crossing his arms and crawling straight to the back of the car when he heard the beeping sound that signaled one of the managers unlocking the doors. 

Jongin handed both their bags to one of the managers, who piled them into the back of the trunk. He lifted himself into the van, predictably choosing the seat next to Kyungsoo. 

“Don’t say that,” he tsked, tapping Kyungsoo’s nose playfully, “you always look beautiful to me. Even when you’re not wearing makeup and you’re sick and your nose is runny and eyes are watery,” he joked. But not really. 

“My nose is running?” The other said in surprise, immediately lifting an arm to hid the masked face. Jongin laughed and pulled it back down, sliding his hand down the long- sleeved arm to entwine his hands in the smaller one’s. 

“No. You’re overreacting. You really do always look beautiful.” Despite a mask covering half his face, Jongin could still tell Kyungsoo had made a face at his cheesy words.

“How can you even say that stuff? You’re embarrassing,” he said quietly, lightly punching Jongin’s broad shoulders with their combined hands. 

“Yeah, tell him, Kyungsoo- ah! You’re annoying, Jongin!!” Shouted Baekhyun from the passenger’s seat next to the driver. 

With a straight face, Jongin unbuckled his seatbelt for a second, stretching his body across the aisle of the car to violently kick the back Baekhyun’s seat. 

The older man immediately whipped around, eyes full of playful fire, but Jongin had already retreated back to his seat, face smug and smirking. 

He heard the quiet giggling of Kyungsoo beside him, and it made his heart pound with love and affection. 

* * *

 

“Did you take your medicine?” 

“Yeah.”

“And the vitamins? I left them out on your nightstand so you might not have seen them in the cupboards.”

“Yeah, I saw them.”

“Ok.”

“Ok.”

“…and you drank lots of water today too-”

“Jongin, I swear if you keep nagging me like this, I’m really going to die a premature death!” Kyungsoo suddenly exclaimed, hitting his bedsheets repeatedly like a small child throwing a tantrum. Jongin cried out a groan and tackled his lover around the waist, nestling his head into his stomach and making him fall back onto the bed. 

He peeked his head up, chin resting lightly on Kyungsoo’s stomach. “I just want to make sure you get better quickly.” He knew he sounded annoying and more mother- like than Junmyeon himself, but he couldn’t help it. His protective nature always came out when it came to Kyungsoo. 

“I know, you knucklehead,” Kyungsoo said fondly, playing with the ends of Jongin’s recently- dyed black hair, “I love you,” he added quietly. 

Jongin encased the hand playing with his hair with his own hand and kissed it gently, lips fitting into the grooves between Kyungsoo’s knuckles. 

“I’m going to make you some soup,” he declared, and promptly got up to leave, not even bothering to listen to Kyungsoo’s protests. 

 

* * *

 

“You’re such a good boyfriend, it makes me sick,” scoffed Baekhyun, who sipped his own drink nonchalantly as possible, keeping his eyes trained on Jongin the entire time. 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll give Chanyeol some pointers,” he laughed, dipping a spoon into the chicken soup he’d made to taste the temperature and flavor. Kyungsoo was arguably the best cook in EXO, but given his condition, Jongin doubted he’d even be able to taste the different between salt and pepper. Nonetheless, he didn’t want to serve his lover anything that wasn’t his best. 

“Ugh, you should!” Baekhyun complained, setting his mug down to pout and lean on the counter to rest his head in the palm of his hands. “Our one year anniversary was two weeks ago and do you know what he gave me? He gave me a coupon to that chicken place down the street!” 

“Hey, don’t insult fried chicken,” Jongin said seriously, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on pouring the soup into a small bowl with cute little bear patterns on the sides. 

“You’re right, coupons are _very_ romantic and fried chicken is _very_ sexy,” Baekhyun said sarcastically and Jongin laughed loudly as he walked away, the tray in his hands complete with a large mug of warm honey- lemon tea (he secretly mixed in the vitamins he knew Kyungsoo didn’t take) and the bowl of soup. 

Ascending the stairs was a slow process, Jongin carefully taking each step in effort to not spill anything. Finally reaching the top, he used his foot to nudge open the door to the room he and Kyungsoo shared. 

“Room service!” he called out jokingly and his smile grew wider upon seeing Kyungsoo crack a smile at the joke. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, balancing the tray in one hand while helping Kyungsoo sit up with the other. Jongin picked up the mug and lifted it to Kyungsoo’s lips, making sure the other had taken a nice long drink before setting it back down. Next, he carefully ladled a bit of soup into the spoon, making sure to wipe it on the edge of the bowl to prevent anything from dripping. 

“Say ah,” he smirked, watching Kyungsoo roll his eyes at the baby talk but taking in the bite anyways. 

Jongin swore he could spend the rest of his life just taking care of Kyungsoo and feeding him and protecting him forever. It made him happy seeing his lover happy, as cheesy as that was. Dancing was his life and he loved it more than anything, but he would drop it in a heartbeat and never pick it back up if it meant being by Kyungsoo’s side forever. 

“You feel better?”

“Mm, maybe a little,” Kyungsoo said, patting his slightly warm cheeks. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to keep playing nurse,” Jongin said cheekily, earning him a slap across the chest, but he just took it and laughed, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hands and leaning in close to touch his forehead to the other’s. 

Despite feeling like trash, Kyungsoo still wanted the moment to last forever. It felt so sweet and warm with Jongin by his side, taking care of him, and no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, it felt nice being babied. 

* * *

 

From behind the bedroom door, Baekhyun attacked Chanyeol in a flurry of slaps and punches. 

“Why don’t- _slap_ \- you treat me- _hit_ \- like- _punch_ \- that!” he hissed, crossing his arms in a huff and stomping down the stairs dramatically, much to Chanyeol’s bewilderment and the knowing laughs of Jongin and Kyungsoo from inside the room. 

Chanyeol stood at the top of the stairs, frozen for a second, before quickly running after his hotheaded boyfriend. 

“Are you still mad about that chicken coupon?! Dammit, Sehun told me it’d be a good idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next will be the xindae fairy au~


	6. Honey (Xingdae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god writing this was.... truly an experience. This is literally my first smut ever and I wrote it in one sitting at like 1 am so pls...don't... expect too much lmao. Fairy AU (it is extremely minor rip I just made up some stuff that sounded fairy- esque in my mind) with smut for Yixing and Jongdae so warming up ahead: bc-17!! this is about 2.3k if you're wondering. Enjoy! I'm gonna go take a bath in holy water now

 

Honey

 

“Have you gone down to the Wishing Fountain yet?” came an angelic, bell- like voice that brought Yixing’s head out from the book it was currently buried in. 

His lips automatically curled into a fond smile when the shining face of Jongdae greeted him. The other fairy had a basket hanging from the crook of an elbow, and Yixing lifted the cloth covering it to peek inside. 

“You went to the market today?” he asked, standing up from his spot under the great oak tree he frequented often and brushed the dirt from off his pants. 

“Yup. I was thinking we could make cookies together today!” Jongdae said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, shimmery gold wings fluttering uncontrollably. 

Yixing laughed and wrapped Jongdae in a hug, and being slightly taller, was able to bury his nose in the other’s hair, inhaling the naturally sweet aroma that always seemed to follow Jongdae wherever he went. 

“Ok. I haven’t gone to the Wishing Fountain, though,” Yixing admitted, resting his chin on the top of Jongdae’s head, “I’ll do it sometime later this week.” 

The Wishing Fountain wasn’t truly a fountain, but rather, a large weeping willow in the center of the town square. It was always a tradition each year that as it crept closer to what the fairies called Cleaning Week, one was to pay the great tree a visit and reveal your secrets, wishes, sins, and so on. To be quite honest, Yixing wasn’t all too sure if the tree had any real, magical properties, but Jongdae loved going Cleaning Week (it just gave him an excuse to spend time with Yixing, who didn’t complain) and so Yixing always visited the Wishing Fountain. 

“And for Cleaning Week this year, we should invite Luhan and Sehun over and have a nice lunch or dinner with them! It’d be fun, don’t you think?” Jongdae chirped happily and Yixing hummed in agreement, although he was more transfixed with the way Jongdae’s mouth curled up at the corners than he was actually focusing on the words that came out of it.  

“Let’s get home and make those cookies first. I’m starving,” Yixing said, and unwrapped himself from around Jongdae. Feeling cold already, he snaked his arm down Jongdae’s and laced their fingers together, gently swinging them back and forth between their two bodies as the two of them quietly made their way out of the forest. 

 

* * *

 

“Dae, I clearly remember Kyungsoo telling me once to only put in three eggs for a batch this size.”

“And I’m telling you that it is definitely four!”

“…Kyungsoo’s a chef!”

“Well I’m your lover,” Jongdae said matter- of- factly and crossed his arms in a huff. Yixing stared with his mouth slightly ajar, a bit baffled by his significant other’s logic, but also too much in love to actually argue with him. 

“Fine,” he sighed, shaking the whisk at Jongdae, “we’ll make it four.”

Jongdae let out a cheer and cracked another egg into the big wooden bowl currently containing all their ingredients. The vanilla colored mixture already smelled sweet from the sugar and flour and vanilla, and Jongdae couldn’t help but dip a finger in and pop it in his mouth. 

Yixing shot him an exasperated look and continued mixing the batter as Jongdae giggled like a child caught in the act of putting his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Tastes good,” he said slyly, smirking and making sure to pull out his finger from his mouth slowly, dragging over his lower lip slightly. 

Yixing’s light green wings twitched, a quirk that didn’t go unnoticed by Jongdae’s watchful eyes. The taller of the two had one hand wrapped around the wooden bowl, the other hand gripping the whisk uncharacteristically hard. 

“Jongdae,” Yixing warned, one eyebrow arched delicately. The other fairy let out a light laugh and leaned on the table, propping his head in the palm of his hand. 

“What?” He said deceivingly innocently and tried to make another swipe at the batter, before Yixing quickly grabbed his wrist in effort to stop the thief. The sudden jerk of his wrist made Jongdae’s fingers covered in the sugary mixture and Yixing’s face was just _slightly_ too close to the bowl and-

“Oops.” 

There was a smear of light yellow batter across Yixing’s cheek and he let go of Jongdae’s wrist in a flash with a groan in disgust and tried to wipe it off with the back of his hand. 

“Jongdae, you little shit,” Yixing said, much to the other fairy’s amusement. Yixing sulked as he watched Jongdae throw his head back and laugh, his beautiful laughter ringing throughout their homely abode. And then he was struck with an idea. 

Just as Jongdae’s laughter came to a decrescendo and his head lolled back in place, Yixing gathered together a pinch of flour between his hand and graciously smeared it across the dark- haired fairy’s face. 

Jongdae’s mouth opened in an adorable ‘o’ and his eyes widened comically large. Yixing laughed loudly, flicking the excess powder off his finger tips, flecking it across Jongdae’s perfect nose bridge. 

The shorter fairy crossed his arms and pouted so adorably that Yixing just had to reach out and thumb at his lower lip. 

Yixing heard an intake of breath come from the other fairy, before a sly look crossed over his face. Jongdae leaned over the counter to dip his index finger into the bowl of whipped cream they had made from scratch earlier, the white mixture topping the tip of his finger like a little snow cap. 

He made a show of taking the finger in between his lips, tongue slowly snaking around the digit, sucking with perfectly pursed lips and hooded eyes. 

Yixing grabbed Jongdae’s wrist, stopping him from continuing his little show. 

“Careful, Dae,” he said in a low voice, “are you sure you want to keep doing that?” 

The blond smirked and pursed his lips in a kissing face, making loud and overly exaggerated smooching noises. What he didn’t expect was for Yixing to actually lean over to peck him on the lips, lingering sweetly for a moment before pulling away. 

And then it was as if a fire had been lit inside both of them, and they grabbed each other wherever they could, scrambling for a hold, locking lips and bumping noses and making a mess of their love, but in the most passionate way possible. 

Eagerness making his fingers shake and wings tremble, Jongdae loosened the little sash on the side of Yixing's pants and dipped his fingers under the band, firmly grabbing around a hard cock and pulling it out.

Strong fingers immediately entangled themselves in Jongdae's hair and pushed him down onto his knees. He sank down onto them, stroking Yixing and looking up through his eyelashes in the way that he knew drove the other fairy crazy. 

"You're too much," Yixing said, and let out a humorless chuckle as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back in pleasure when Jongdae nipped at the head with his sinful lips. 

"This is too much?" the other asked devilishly and teased the slit, slowly engulfing the entire length of Yixing's cock, slow enough that he didn't gag when the tip hit the back of his throat. 

Jongdae made a mess out of sucking. His tongue traveled up one side of the cock, worshipping a prominent vein anon it, and then mouthed back down. His lips were shiny with spit and precum, and it only made Yixing's hold on his hair tighten, pushing the other's head so it bobbed up and down his length. 

Just as he felt the beginnings of his climax start to creep over him, Yixing pulled Jongdae's eager mouth off of him, earning himself a pout and scrunched eyebrows. In response, he wordlessly and roughly handled Jongdae, gripping his hips firmly and shifting their positions so Jongdae was backed against the counter, squirming under his hold as Yixing pressed himself against his body, rolling his hips down in the most sinful way possible. 

Jongdae let out a moan against Yixing’s lips, who smirked and took the opportunity to sneak his tongue into the other’s mouth, licking around and wrestling with his tongue, everything wet and sensual. 

“Wait,” Jongdae said breathlessly, detaching his lips from Yixing’s for a moment, “the cookies are gonna burn.” Yixing smirked. 

“The cookies aren’t even in the oven yet,” Yixing said and his hands went to the front of Jongdae’s pants, “you dug yourself into this mess. Now you have to get yourself out.” A hand snaked into Jongdae’s pants and nimble fingers brushed against his hardened front, making him gasp and jerk his hips in want. 

“Oh,” Jongdae sighed as talented fingers worked their way under his undergarment and were _stroking_ and _pulling_ and all sorts of thoughts flew out his mind as he moaned lewdly, throwing his head back and exposing his throat for Yixing’s lips to latch onto. 

“Let’s get these off,” Yixing said breathlessly into Jongdae’s ear and the other nodded absentmindedly, not caring what the other did to him, quite honestly. Yixing pulled his pants down in one swift motion, and Jongdae shivered at the cool air suddenly hitting his lower parts, chills sent down his back.

“Turn around,” Yixing commanded and Jongdae complied wordlessly, absolute putty in Yixing’s hands. He leaned over the countertop so his upper body was sprawled across it, hands flat against the surface, and his legs were slightly spread apart, exposing everything for Yixing. 

“You look like such a slut right now,” he grinned, slapping one ass cheek and gripping the fleshy globe with one rough palm. “So needy. Tell me what you want right now.”

Jongdae let out a breathy sound and shifted uncomfortably on his feet, hips wanting to pitch forward and grind himself against the counter but his pride telling him to do otherwise. 

“I- I"

“I won’t do anything unless you use your words, Jongdae.”

“Please,” his cheeks flushed redder than the ass cheek Yixing was still kneading like dough, “please… fuck me.” 

Yixing was placing small, air- brushed kisses along Jongdae’s spine as he talked. “I’m not going to go easy.”

“Ok,” Jongdae said with a small groan when he felt Yixing grind up against his ass, cock very much hard and prominent against his backside. “Please just hurry up and put your dick in me.” 

“If that’s what you want, princess,” Yixing chuckled and without warning, parted the two globes in front of him and sticking a finger into the hole, earning an appreciative moan from Jongdae.

“More,” the blond whined, slightly shaking his ass and attempting to push back against Yixing’s finger. The taller fairy leaned over Jongdae’s back, torso nestling right between the two golden wings on either side and tucking his head into the crook of his neck, kissing and mouthing at the skin there. 

When he felt the fidgeting blond underneath him was ready for more, Yixing inserted two more fingers slowly, feeling the resistance from Jongdae’s tight hole. 

The other fairy must have felt slightly uncomfortable too, because he sighed exasperatedly and his hand scrambled around the counter, searching for something- anything- before it hit a jar of honey and curled his fingers around it, passing it over his shoulder right in front of Yixing’s face.

“Let’s speed this up, huh?” He said impatiently and looked over his shoulder, sending the single- handed sexiest and most addicting look Yixing had ever had the complete pleasure of receiving. 

“You’re a real kinky bitch, huh?” He joked, but grabbed the the jar with one hand and peeled himself off Jongdae, leaning back and tipping the jar to let the honey spill out and drizzle over his fingers, around and slowly dripping down the inside of Jongdae’s thighs. 

It suddenly made the already heated situation that much more erotic. Yixing’s three fingers pumped in and out of Jongdae, and the blond was moaning wildly, pushing back to meet Yixing’s fingers. Wanting more, wanting to go even higher. 

“Ok, ok, I’m ready now, just put it in,” Jongdae said impatiently, much like a small child, and suddenly turned around, immediately latching his lips with Yixing’s and hooking one leg around the other’s hip. Yixing took the reins instinctively, his fingers slipping out of Jongdae so he could grip the fleshy part of his thigh and hike it up even further, the other hand going in between them to pull out his painfully hard cock. 

Jongdae quickly pulled his loose blouse off by the back of the neck, fluttering his wings slightly as they were freed from the slits in the back of his shirt. Yixing was still completely clothed, and the friction between his and Jongdae’s naked body heightened both their senses. 

Jongdae felt the tip of Yixing’s cock press right against his hole, still loose and honeyed from earlier, before the pressure became more intense and suddenly Yixing was sinking into Jongdae, fingers turning white from gripping the thigh around his hip, while his other hand went around to the small of his back, pulling him unbelievably closer. 

The smaller fairy let out a tiny whimper from the feeling of being completely filled, and the sound went straight to Yixing’s dick, which pulsed inside the tight heat wrapped around it like a glove. There was a brief moment of adjustment before Yixing decided to snap his hips forward, jolting both of them into a whole different world of pleasure. 

The sounds of both their moans and the lewd slapping of Yixing’s hips against Jongdae’s ass and thighs. 

Jongdae flung an arm around Yixing’s neck, drawing them together to messily clash their lips together, a kiss that was all spit and teeth. The kiss was interrupted with heavy breaths from both fairies as they chased their climaxes. 

“You feel so,” Yixing grunted, “so good, Jongdae. R- really. The best,” Yixing let out a long groan, hips continuously snapping in and out of Jongdae’s sweet hole. 

“Yixing!” Jongdae cried out, burying his face in the crook of Yixing’s neck, where he knew the other was most sensitive. 

It was the quickening of Yixing’s thrusts and the airiness of his breaths that signaled to Jongdae he was nearing his release. 

“God, Jongdae,” Yixing said like a prayer, before burying himself in Jongdae and letting himself go off inside. 

 

* * *

 

“So much for Cleaning Week. You’re cleaning this mess up.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“And me.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“That honey was a bad idea. I can still feel it inside me.”

 

Yixing smirked and ran his hands up and down the sides of Jongdae’s still- naked body as they held each other close on the couch. 

 

The kitchen was a complete mess and the two of them were still sticky with sweets toppings and the aftermath of their intense lovemaking. Jongdae was right- the honey _had_ been a bad idea. 

 

Yixing kissed the tip of Jongdae’s nose and the other smiled widely, rolling over to hover over Yixing, arms holding him up and caging the other in. 

 

“Wanna go for round two?”

 

“Only if you’re doing all the work this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is the twin chanbaek~ let me know which one shots have been your favorite and request your own prompt down below !


	7. Seeing Double (Chanbaek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au where baekhyun is dating chanyeol and goes out of town for a few days and asks his twin to take his place. I didn't want to use another exo member's name for his twin, so I just used baekbeom. sorry this took so long! these past two or so weeks were a bit rough for me lol. i rushed it a little, but it's a bit long, so hopefully you won't mind :~(( I'm not sure if there are any...warnings for someone pretending to be someone else in a relationship but uh...yeah here's the warning I guess? Mild language- nothing too bad. There's also a dash of baekbeom x yixing lol. Hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun hadn’t really meant for Chanyeol to accidentally fall in love with his brother for the weekend. Although, the tall and (despite his well- defined biceps) slightly awkward and fumbling musician had never really figured out that the Baekhyun he’d kissed goodnight on Friday and the Baekhyun he’d walked shelter dogs with on Sunday weren’t the same Baekhyun, the experience had been a roller coaster for the Byun twins from the start.

It all started when Baekhyun had received a call from a client who had taken a look at Baekhyun’s portfolio and had been over the moon about it, compliments and praises gushing out of his mouth like a waterfall. As a free lance photographer (and artist), it wasn’t exactly the easiest thing ever to find constant commissions for paintings or photoshoots, so Baekhyun had immediately accepted the offer to take photos for a wedding in Busan. It was a last- minute appointment, and Baekhyun supposed that was part of the reason why It was a high paying gig, a lot more than what Baekhyun made shooting random senior headshots or the occasional painting he sold. And the fact that the client had even offered to cover Baekhyun’s train ticket from Seoul to Busan was just the cherry on top. 

The fact that the wedding was meant to take place over the weekend had been fine with Baekhyun because it just so happened that his weekend was free. And everything had continued to be fine until Chanyeol casually brought up the fact that his big showcase was Saturday night. 

The same night Baekhyun was attending the wedding in Busan. 

And so, that very same day, Baekhyun had decided to enlist in the help of his twin brother, Baekbeom. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey, do you mind giving Jongdae a ride to the Lucky One tomorrow? He said he’d help me setup but his car’s in the shop right now,” Chanyeol said offhandedly, tongue stuck in between his teeth as he concentrated on scribbling something down on the sheet music sprawled out on the desk in front of him. 

Baekhyun stiffened and tried to hide his anxiety and discomfort by busying himself with the task of brewing a coffee. It was a Friday morning and most of their friends had morning lectures, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun both had Fridays free of classes, and always spent the day doing something with each other. With Baekhyun’s erratic commissions and Chanyeol having regular gigs every week, sometimes it got a bit difficult to find time to just relax with each other, hence why Fridays were such a sacred day to them both. 

But having the entire day to himself and Chanyeol meant Baekhyun had no way of avoiding the huge elephant in the room. He knew he had to tell Chanyeol before the night was over that there was no physical way he could take the 5 hour round- trip to Busan by bullet train, shoot the wedding photos, and make it back in time for Chanyeol’s showcase at 8 PM. It was just impossible. And it made Baekhyun feel like the worst boyfriend on the planet because the client was paying so much more than he’d ever even make in a month, but it would have to mean missing something Chanyeol had been planning for weeks now. 

But if he followed through with the photoshoot, it’d mean they both wouldn’t have to work as much for the next few weeks, scrambling to scrap together enough money to pay their apartment rent onto of student loans and personal expenses.

Baekhyun just didn’t know what to do. He’d always been supportive of Chanyeol’s musical career and everything he’d ever done, and the same was true likewise. It was just a matter of how much it would hurt them both for Baekhyun to rip the bandaid off and tell Chanyeol there was just no way he could make it. And he’d understand.

Right?

Baekhyun was quietly stirring creamer into his coffee, the dark brown color lightening up to a smooth caramel. He always liked his coffee sweet and sugary, unlike Chanyeol, who drank his plain and void of any sweeteners. He ran a hand through his recently dyed- brown hair, letting out a deep breath.

“Uh, yeah, actually I’m not really sure-“ he started, cheeks already flushing from the effort of trying not to just burst out into tears, when there was a knocking on their door, followed by the jostling of the door handle. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had both looked toward the door, but their worries were immediately quelled when the strikingly familiar face of Baekhyun’s twin brother, Baekbeom peeked in, followed by the rest of his body, kicking the door closed behind him as both hands were full with plastic bags of what looked to be art supplies.

“Baekbeom! You didn’t say you were stopping by,” Chanyeol called out cheerfully, raising a hand in greeting at the twin, who smiled sheepishly and nodded his head. 

Confession to Chanyeol forgotten, Baekhyun eagerly set down his coffee and clambered over the couch to where Baekbeom was at the kitchen table, laying out bottles of paint, palettes, brushes of various sizes and more. 

“I asked him to bring over some of the stuff I’d left at his place last week,” Baekhyun explained, happy to be reunited with his paints again.

From his spot in the small living room, Chanyeol looked up at the twins for a moment, having to do a double take when he saw the two of the same faces. It seemed no matter how long he’d known Baekhyun and his brother, their similar looks would never cease to catch him off guard. In all honestly, if it weren’t for their polar opposite personalities and fashion choices, Baekhyun and Baekbeom were identical, from their peachy smiles to their same, strangely double jointed elbows.

Baekbeom was studying at the same university as Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but unlike the two artists, he was studying law, getting ready to become an attorney one day. It meant he was rather studious, ate actual food rather than boxes of packaged ramen (like Chanyeol and Baekhyun), and certainly didn’t do half the crazy things his twin brother did- like dying his hair, for example (no matter how many times their mutual friend Sehun had begged him to do so). 

It also meant he had an endless collection of sweater vests and and quarter zips with his law school’s name printed across the back. He really couldn’t be more different from Baekhyun style- wise, seeing as the other usually preferred ripped, black jeans paired with whatever graphic T- shirt he decided to pick up from the floor that day. 

Chanyeol let out a chuckle after comparing the way the two were dressed that day. 

“Man, it’s so funny how similar you guys are, but how different at the same time. I swear, Baekbeom, if you just didn’t talk, dyed your hair and wore the same thing as Baekhyun, I probably wouldn’t even be able to tell the difference,” he joked, but not completely so. 

From the other side of the room, the twins let out a synchronized laugh, but the corner’s of Baekhyun’s mouth twitched when he was suddenly hit with what could possibly be the absolute worst or best idea of his short life. 

“Well, we are twins after all,” Baekbeom pointed out obviously, smiling good- naturedly as he stuck his hand in his back pocket to slide out his phone and check a notification. 

It gave Baekhyun the opportunity to study his brother’s facial expressions, lower lip captured between his teeth as he pondered his next actions. 

Suddenly grabbing Baekbeom’s elbow, Baekhyun steered him to the door rather forcibly, the other arm stretched across his shoulder’s. 

“Alright Baekbeom, you’ve probably got loads of work to do. All those cases studies right? Can’t have all that piling up, now can we!” He laughed loudly, much to Baekbeom’s confusion and slight fluster as he was forcibly rushed into putting on his shoes. 

“I- I’m not actually that bu-“

“Alright, off you go!” Baekhyun swung the door open and gave his brother a little push, making sure to keep the apartment door open by just a crack, so he wouldn’t be locked out himself. 

Baekbeom scrunched his eyebrows together and fixed his hair offhandedly.   
“You’re really rude, you know that?” He said bluntly. 

“Shut up, ok- Baekbeom,” Baekhyun said hurriedly, placing both hands on either shoulders of his twin and staring him dead in the eyes, noses barely two centimeters apart. “I need you to do me the biggest favor.”

“No.”

“You didn’t even hear what I had to say!” Baekhyun said indignantly, pulling away for a second to cross his arms and pout. 

“The last time you ‘asked for a favor’ I ended up dressing like a hotdog and passing out flyers for three hours in ninety degree weather,” Baekbeom said in a monotone voice, feet already pointing in the direction he came from, getting ready to leave.

“No, ok wait,” Baekhyun said hurriedly, grabbing his twin’s wrist to prevent him from going. “This is actually really important. I told Chanyeol I’d go to his showcase- the one he’s been planning for, like, a million years.”

Baekbeom arched an eyebrow. “And?”

“And,” Baekhyun groaned, slapping a hand over his face, “I forgot and accidentally scheduled an appointment the same weekend. This weekend. It’s paying a shit ton, I can’t just cancel now.”

“And?” he repeated again.

Baekhyun blinked. “And? What do you mean ‘and’? Don’t you see where I’m headed with this? And here I thought we totally had some twin telekinesis going on.”

“Stop wasting my time Baekhyun, I actually have work to do.”

“Ok, ok, I just need you to go to the showcase in my place,” Baekhyun blurted out. 

“You want me… to essentially pretend to be you and hang out with your boyfriend? The one you’re ditching for a job?”

“Not just a job, Baekbeom, an important one! Look, you think I want to miss his show? I don’t exactly feel real good about my stuck up brother hanging out with him when I should be the one supporting him! Not exactly giving myself cookies and pats on the back!” Baekhyun said exasperatedly. Baekbeom rolled his eyes.

“No, forget it. You’ll just need to tell him you can’t make it. I’m sorry, Baekhyun, but sometimes the best lessons in life are learned through pain and experience,” Baekbeom finished solemnly, and turned to head toward the stairs.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at the plaid- patterned back of his twin brother. 

“I’ll tell Yixing about your crush on him.”

Baekbeom turned right back around. 

* * *

“You owe me. You so owe me. You’re going to owe me in this life and the next and the next and the next.”

“God, how are we even related? You’re so annoying.”

Baekbeom’s eyes widened and his head swiveled around to peer incredulously at Baekhyun. It was almost comical with the way he looked like a psychopath, hair slick with hair dye and sandwiched between sheets of aluminum. 

“Me? I’m annoying? You’re the one who threatened to blackmail me!” Baekbeom exclaimed, hands waving around wildly underneath the cape covering his body. 

Baekhyun crossed his arms, careful not to let his dye- stained gloves touch his clothes. 

“But it’s for a good cause,” Baekhyun said matter- of- factly, and then added, “plus we’re family!”

Baekbeom huffed and turned back in his seat to stare gloomily at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. Baehyun hummed happily and continued his work, cheerfully whistling some tune he’d probably heard Chanyeol strumming on his guitar as he worked on Baekbeom’s soon- to- be brown hair.

Baekhyun had actually been shocked to hear Baekbeom agreeing (albeit reluctantly) to let the other twin dye his hair the same shade as Baekhyun’s in order to fool Chanyeol. If Baekhyun was the chaos half, Baekbeom was the lawful one, and that meant that having hair the color of anything but its natural black was _not_ his style and _not_ on his to- do list. 

Until Baekhyun casually mentioned a certain Chinese exchange student who lived on the same floor as him and Chanyeol and wouldn’t it be oh- so- easy to accidentally let it slip that Baekbeom had been hopelessly crushing on him ever since he’d helped Baekhyun move in and accidentally run into the foreign student.

After that, Baekbeom was surprisingly pliant and docile, although he didn’t completely go down without a fight, what with the way he shot dirty looks at Baekhyun every two seconds and never failed to complain and whine loudly when Baekhyun accidentally (or not) tugged on a strand of hair too hard.

Maybe they were more similar to each other after all. 

“Ok just let the dye sink in for like forty minutes or so,” Baekhyun said, tugging his gloves off and tossing them in the neat little trash can Baekbeom had next to his mirror. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered to himself, staring at the little foil wraps adorning his head.

Baekhyun placed his hands on Baekbeom’s shoulders and looked at him through the mirror.

“Ok, first of all, try not to talk to Chanyeol too much, ok? Sometimes you say things that make you sound like you’re fifty or a prick, or both,” he instructed, Baekbeom’s mouth falling open in offense. He was about to argue back, when Baekhyun cut in again. 

“And if you have no other choice but to interact with him, for the love of God, please don’t talk about your love of history books.”

“What’s wrong with educating yourself through the amazing relics of the past?”

“Chanyeol once thought the Mona Lisa was painted by Raphael,” Baekhyun paused for a moment before restating, “Raphael. Not Leonardo da Vinci. Raphael! Somehow I don’t think he’ll be very interested in how the U.S. constitution was created.”

Baekbeom pouted and Baekhyun smiled brightly.

“Next! I’ll lend you some clothes because there’s no way you’re going to be going out as me dressed in some golfing outfit,” Baekhyun called out behind him as he left the bathroom, probably to scour through Baekbeom’s wardrobe and criticize all his fashion choices. 

“What if he asks me a question I don’t know the answer to?” Baekbeom asked, suddenly a little nervous about the whole thing. It wasn’t as if he saw Chanyeol romantically, because he did nothing of the sort. It was just the fact that Baekhyun was a very sociable person, who loved to mingle with people, and someone that naturally attracted attention. Baekbeom wasn’t. He preferred smaller groups and outings, and staying home with a good movie rather than going out to a noisy bar.

He sighed, slumping in his seat. 

“Worst comes to worst, just text me,” Baekhyun said, coming back into the bathroom with two identical plaid sweater vests in each hand. “But are you really telling me that you have two of the same sweater vests? Baekbeom? Really? I’m appalled.”

“Shut up,” he muttered, groaning loudly and slumping down in his seat even farther.

What had he gotten himself into?

 

* * *

 

It was Saturday afternoon and the day of Chanyeol’s showcase. The day had gone relatively smoothly, seeing as Baekhyun had told his boyfriend he’d be out for the morning, which gave him the opportunity to shuttle down to the train station to catch his bullet train at 10, and also for Baekbeom to have the whole morning to dress and get ready and rehearse all of Baekhyun’s annoying characteristics and quirks. 

The first test was Jongdae.

Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun to give him a ride to the Lucky One, the bar he was performing at, seeing as Jongdae was a close friend of them both and it really wasn’t a big deal at all.

For everyone but Baekbeom, of course. 

He was currently parked outside the apartment complex Jongdae lived in and shared with his roommate, Minseok. His hands were gripping the steering wheel of Baekhyun’s car unnecessarily tight, his knuckles going white with the effort. 

Was he supposed to knock on the door? Or honk obnoxiously to signify his arrival? What would Baekhyun do? 

Hurriedly, Baekbeom scrambled for his phone, quickly unlocking it and shooting a text to his brother. 

 

_4:46 PM_

_To: two min younger_

_Do I ring the doorbell to let Jongdae know I’m here or honk the horn? I don’t have his number._

 

Baekhyun responded right away. 

 

_4:46 PM_

_From two min younger_

_legit doesnt matter just honk ur horn omg_

 

Baekbeom scrunched up his eyebrows at the unpleasant tone of Baekhyun’s text. He glanced in the rearview mirror, still not used to the messily styled brown hair, so unlike his usual hairstyle of it laying flat on his head. He let out a deep breath, resting one elbow on the car window and the other hand straight in front of him on the steering wheel. He hoped the ripped jeans and loose Rolling Stones tank top would be enough to curb any suspicions Jongdae had, but he had also decided to put on a pair of Baekhyun’s black shades, so as to hide the panic that would surely be in his eyes tonight. 

He honked the horn several times, cringing at how loud it was. Wasn’t it a bit much? He hoped no one was annoyed by the noise. 

And then he could really focus on anything other than the fact that Jongdae was strolling out the apartment complex and headed straight for his car. 

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. Stay calm_ , Baekbeom, he instructed himself and took a deep breath, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

“Sup,” Jongdae nodded and got in the car, setting a couple bags down by his feet. Baekbeom flashed a smile and nodded in return, starting up the engine and heading for the Lucky One. 

“Baek, I feel I haven’t seen you in forever,” Jongdae pouted, typing away at something on his phone. 

“Ha, well, I mean, I have been quite busy!” Baekbeom laughing, faking his easygoing personality.

“With what?” Jongdae snorted, rolling down the windows and sticking his head out. Baekbeom suppressed the urge to tell him the fact that he’d had the AC on, and settled for just switching it off himself. 

“I mean,” Baekbeom stuttered, “like. Art. And I’ve been taking a lot of photos recently, so. Yeah I’ve been busy.”

Jongdae looked back at him and grinned cheekily. “Well geez, ok, you don’t have sound so defensive about it,” he joked. And then something caught the corner of his eye, and Jongdae pulled a _Landmark Court Cases and Rulings_ book from off the console between the two. Seeing it, Baekbeom cursed in his head. He’d brought the book for some light reading in case he had the time, but had forgotten to stow it away inside the glove department.

“Since when were you into law? Isn’t that more of Baekbeom’s thing?” Jongdae said skeptically.

“It is! It’s Baekbeom’s. He must have left it in my car. Th- that nerd,” Baekbeom spit out, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Was this really what his life had come down to? Slandering himself for the sake of his brother?

Jongdae stuck his head back in the car and linked his hands together behind his head, resting it back and letting his eyes shut. 

“Dude, you’re so weird.”

And that’s how the rest of the car ride went. It was fairly smooth, what with Jongdae falling asleep five minutes later and not waking up until they’d arrived at the Lucky One. 

Getting out of the car and uncomfortably tugging on his jean legs, Baekbeom eyed the place nervously. The Lucky One wasn’t a club or anything, just a bar with live entertainment too, but it was definitely out of Baekbeom’s comfort zone. He was just hoping he’d be able to sit in for Chanyeol’s performance and then camp out in the bathroom for the rest of the time.

As luck would have it, that wasn’t the case. 

Walking through the door, Jongdae and Baekbeom were immediately bombarded with Chanyeol, who was all open arms and smiles.

And then he pulled Baekbeom close and kissed him without warning.

On the lips. 

By reflex, Baekbeom’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and he tensed up, pushing Chanyeol back before he knew what he was doing. 

The tall musician looked utterly confused, lips slightly parted as he stared at Baekbeom. 

“Um,” the Baekhyun- imposter said intelligently. “I’m not feeling that well! I think I feel a cold coming, so I don’t want to get you sick too,” he explained quickly. 

“Oh. Well you should have told me you weren’t feeling good,” Chanyeol blinked and relaxed, “I wouldn’t have made you come here early to help set up. Just go sit down and rest or something, ok?”

Baekbeom nodded, giving a small, tentative smile at his so- called boyfriend and immediately made a beeline for the bathrooms.

Barging in, he turned on a sink and scrubbed at his lips, groaning loudly the entire time, the noise bouncing off the walls and amplified times ten in the small room. 

“Baekhyun- not- ugh! Telling- ugh- me,” Baekbeom muttered viciously, hate burning in his eyes, “Kisses? Really?” It had definitely not been mentioned by Baekhyun, although it was probably such a common thing between him and Chanyeol that it had escaped him to even mention. 

Baekbeom recollected himself, dabbing at his slightly red lips with the hem of his borrowed rocker tank.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

And it only got worse from there.

After Jongdae and Chanyeol came Kyungsoo, who was probably the most perceptive out of their friend circle. Baekbeom made sure to avoid him as much as possible. And then Sehun came towing his boyfriend Luhan behind him, who was already drunk despite it only being seven. 

And then Yixing walked through the doors and decided to sit right next to Baekbeom, who had taken a seat by the front of the stage to play the part of the supportive boyfriend. 

Chanyeol was already onstage tuning his guitar, and he looked up to see Baekbeom, who smiled widely and flashed a thumbs up. The musician grinned back and blew him a kiss, to which Baekbeom tried not to gag and pretended to catch the flying kiss. How Baekhyun managed to look himself in the mirror everyday was beyond him. 

“Hey, Baekhyun,” came a pleasant voice to his left. Baekbeom turned automatically in response to the name, and nearly stopped breathing when he was face to face with the guy he’d liked since he first saw him seven months ago.

“Oh my god- I- Yi- hey, um. Hey Yixing,” Baekbeom said breathlessly, fidgeting with the loose threads dangling off the jean rips on his thighs. 

“When’s the show supposed to start?” The Chinese student asked, scooting even closer to Baekbeom, who moved away slightly. 

“Um. Not sure. I think in, like, ten minutes maybe?” It was a question, but he sounded even more unsure due to the way he kept fidgeting and refusing to meet Yixing’s eye. Good thing the bar was dimly lit, because he was definitely blushing with how hot his cheeks felt. 

“You ok?” Yixing asked suddenly, placing a hand on Baekbeom’s back. “You don’t look so good…”

That’s because you’re touching me! I feel like throwing up!! Baekbeom screamed in his head. He felt like his head was about to quite literally combust and explode into flames. It felt like Yixing’s hand was going to burn a hold right through his back and heart. Could he feel how hard his heart was pounding?

“Yeah, just feeling a little under the weather,” Baekbeom laughed skittishly. He took a few sips of whatever drink it was that a drunk Luhan had set down in front of him earlier before being hauled away by an apologetic Sehun. 

Yixing pursed his lips and nodded. 

“How’s that brother of yours, by the way? Baekbeom, right?” he suddenly asked and Baekbeom wanted to smash his head into the table. 

“Yes! Baekbeom!” He blurted out, in a way that was too excited to be considered normal. He schooled his face back into a more nonchalant expression, which was hard, considering this was the most he’d ever interacted with Yixing before. “Uh, yes. Baekbeom is his name, mhm.”

“Ok…” Yixing said, head cocked and eyebrows scrunched in slight confusion but lips forming a small smile. “Just wondering. I think I saw him at the library last week and don’t tell him I told you to do this but you should tell him to hit me up sometime. Or give him my number.

Baekbeom stared incredulously at Yixing, who waggled his eyebrows playfully as he sipped his drink and Baekbeom could have sworn he saw stars. 

“Yeah, I- I’ll do that,” he said dumbly, nodding like a puppet, because did Yixing really just indirectly, half- confess to Baekbeom? 

Thank goodness that was when Chanyeol finally decided to start his showcase, the bar lights dimming even further as the stage ones lit up. He tapped the mic and said a few words to open the show, as well as dedicating it to Baekhyun especially. Baekbeom’s cheeks had flared when all eyes had turned on him for a moment, but he pushed down the desire to sprint out his seat and gave a small, supportive wave at Chanyeol.

The show was fun, and Chanyeol was a good musician. He’d performed all six songs he’d written in the past year, and Baekbeom had gone and recorded all of them on his phone, because he knew Baekhyun was truly upset about not being able to attend and would appreciate the effort.

The showcase was about two hours, with little breaks in between and special guest features and Baekbeom had actually started feeling a little more comfortable, although part of the reason was also because he wasn’t actually talking to anyone. The night was over faster than he’d realized, and soon Baekbeom found himself walking back to Baekhyun’s car, more than ready to go home and get a good nights rest. 

Until he realized Chanyeol was following him back to the car. And that’s when it hit him that Baekhyun lived with Chanyeol and he’d be spending the night with Chanyeol. 

His palms were sweaty as he waited by the car door for Chanyeol, who put his guitar case in the trunk before heading around the side to get in.

“What’d you think of the show?” He asked eagerly, strapping his seatbelt in. 

“Um, really great!” Baekbeom said honestly. “Yeah, it was really great. You looked… amazing. As usual.” The couple talk made Baekbeom uncomfortable beyond words, because he really- _really_ \- wasn’t into Chanyeol like Baekhyun was, but if it meant getting Chanyeol off his back, then he’d do it- no matter how sappy and gross it was. 

Chanyeol smirked and jerked his head in a cocky way, trying- and failing- to suppress a wide smile.

“Well, I am the greatest after all,” he said unashamedly and then after a beat, asked, “How are you feeling though? Didn’t you say you felt sick earlier?”

Baekbeom’s grip on the steering wheel tightened and he swallowed hard.

“I’m still a little tired, so. Maybe it’ll be better if I go to bed early tonight,” he suggested hopefully, because if Chanyeol was feeling a little… frisky tonight, he really thought he might throw up. 

Just as expected, Chanyeol whined and pouted childishly, stretching his long body over the center console to rest his head on Baekbeom’s shoulder. 

Laughing nervously, the twin used on hand to firmly push away the mop of hair. 

“Let’s play the quiet game and see who can go without talking longer!” He suggested lightheartedly, but received only a burst of laughter in return. 

“The quiet game? Yeah, and then maybe we can do a paint by numbers and eat animal crackers!” Chanyeol joked back before pausing and saying, “wait I like animal crackers.”

Baekbeom snorted and shook his head, a smile spreading across his features. Chanyeol was stupid, but he could see why Baekhyun was so in love with the idiot. He had a boyish, sweet, charm about him that made him easily likable. 

“Let’s just get home first.”

* * *

And then the final challenge was surviving the night with Chanyeol. 

  
Baekbeom had absolutely no interest in partaking in any kind of physical activity with Chanyeol that went beyond holding hands- and even that was uncomfortable as it was. And he was sure it wouldn’t get anywhere to this point, but he had no qualms about brushing up some of the judo he’d picked up back in high school on Chanyeol,

Baekbeom had showered first, having immediately bolted to the bathroom, locking the door as a safety precaution, rinsed off as fast as he could, and then changed into one of Baekhyun’s pajama sets. 

He was already settled in and snuggled under the covers of the bed Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared in the time that Chanyeol had gone back to the car and brought back his guitar. 

The taller man blinked in surprise when he peeked inside the bedroom, having set down his instrument case on the couch outside.

“You… showered really fast,” Chanyeol said slowly, almost… in amazement? “You never shower this fast. Like. Ever. I think you showered for thirty straight minutes once”

Baekbeom peeked his head out from under the covers. 

“Well maybe I was just feeling a little expeditious today!”

“Ex… expe- what?” Chanyeol said, eyebrows knitting closer and closer together as he tried to make sense of what was going on. 

Baekbeom’s eyes were wide and the only part of his face present above the covers. 

“I… it’s a new word I learned today. Luhan taught me,” he blurted out, saying the first name that came to mind. 

Chanyeol laughed and yanked his shirt off by the back of the neck, shaking his head and mussing up the back of it. Baekbeom averted his eyes, knowing that Baekhyun trusted him not to act out of line, but also feeling like he needed to respect the couple’s privacy anyways.

“We talking about the same Luhan here? The Luhan that was so drunk today that Sehun had to stop him from trying to wash his hair with a beer?”

“People say crazy things when they’re drunk!” Baekbeom defended himself.

“Yeah, and next I’m sure you’ll be saying I’m actually dating your twin brother Baekbeom,” Chanyeol said amusingly, a sly grin across his face as he rifled through his drawers for pajamas.

Baekbeom held his breath at those words, eyes carefully watching Chanyeol’s tall figure the entire time. Was he supposed to banter back? He hadn’t found out, had he? 

Baekbeom bit his lower lip, and opened his mouth to say something then Chanyeol 

Luckily enough, the taller man seemed to take it in good humor, because he left it at that, taking a change of clothes with him into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Just before he closed the door behind him, he peeked his head out at Baekbeom.

“You not joining?” he asked in all seriousness.

There was a moment of silence during which Baekbeom simply stared back, at a complete loss for words, before Chanyeol broke into laughter again and ushered with a hand.

“Kidding, kidding, you don’t feel good, yeah I know.” The door shut behind him.

Shifting himself onto his stomach, Baekbeom repeatedly smashed his face into the pillows, cursing Baekhyun the entire time.

“Damn you Baekhyun.”

* * *

Sunday couldn’t have arrived slower. The night with Chanyeol had been relatively painless, because the other had thought the Baekhhun- look alike was asleep, and so didn’t bother him with what Baekbeom had no doubts were his usual antics with Baekhyun. However, Baekbeom had awoke with a start in the middle of the night when a snoring and knocked out Chanyeol had rolled over, long and strong arm coming around to wrap around Baekbeom’s waist. Baekbeom had done his best to wriggle as far away as he could, but he had felt like he was practically in a steel cage. 

Standing outside the Seoul train station, Baekbeom tapped his foot impatiently. He’d told Chanyeol that there were some errands he’d needed to run so there was no worries about his brother’s boyfriend wondering where he'd gone.

Spotting the familiar, oversized jacket of Chanyeol’s that Baekhyun always wore, he waved at his brother, who caught the movement and headed right over. 

“Baekbeom! How did everything go? You didn’t text me so I’d assumed it either went without a hitch or horribly wrong,” the artist said breathlessly, still a bit winded from running over. 

His twin stared back with a dead expression. “Yeah it was fine. I mean other than the fact that I had to share a bed with your own boyfriend, it was great!” He said sarcastically. 

Baekhyun laughed and clapped his brother on the back as they headed to the parking lot where Baekbeom had parked his car. Suddenly, Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and faced Baekbeom with a serious expression.

“Wait… you didn’t fuck him did you?!” Baekhyun exclaimed, looking ready to hit the living daylights out of Baekbeom, who returned the accusation with equal amount of hostility.

“Of course not you dumbass! Nobody wants your noodle man, you two are perfect for each other. Dumb and dumber,” Baekbeom huffed and shoved Baekhyun away in harmless banter. 

“I think you should just be glad you look like me. Consider it a blessing,” Baekhyun sniffed haughtily and walked on ahead. 

Baekbeom sighed and shook his head. He and Baekhyun may have been identical twins, but that didn’t mean they shared the same thoughts.

* * *

“Chanyeol, I’m home!” Baekhyun called out happily, sprinting into the bedroom where he knew Chanyeol was probably still sleeping. 

The tall man screamed when the other suddenly launched himself onto the bed, right onto of his boyfriend.

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes wearily, squinting at the other.  

“Baekhyun? I thought you had errands to run.

“I did! I finished them! I love you,” Baekhyun sighed and planted a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, hugging him adoringly. It had only been two days, but he really had missed the other terribly. 

For Chanyeol, it was quite the 180 difference from how Baekhyun had behaved the other night,

“Uh, yeah I love you too. Did you change?” He asked, noticing the outfit he was in was not the same one he’d left in.

Baekhyun stilled and then raised his head to look at Chanyeol.

“I uh- that’s right! Very noticeable, my smart cookie,” Baekhyun laughed nervously, topping Chanyeol’s nose with a feather light kiss. 

“Ok. You seem really different today for some reason,” Chanyeol mused, letting his head flop back onto the pillow. 

Baekhyun sighed and collapsed next to his boyfriend as well. 

“If only you knew.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next will be the jealous/ pining chenbaek! hopefully I'll get both that out within the next couple days, because I want to get the xingdae one written for jongdae's birthday as well. thanks so much for reading!! <3


	8. Bonnie & Clyde (Chenbaek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow... I think this is the fastest I've gotten an update out lolol. Anyways, here is bffs! Chen and baekhyun w pining Chen, jealous baek, and a happy ending all in one lmao. I think everything happens fairly fast, so forgive me for that, but hopefully you are happy with this! enjoy <3

 

October 7th was the day Jongdae felt his heart crack because of a text message.

There were no classes for the weekend, popcorn and juice boxes were set on the coffee table (because Jongdae didn’t like the taste of alcohol), and Jongdae and Baekhyun were having a battle to the death via Mario Cart.

“Goddammit,” Baekhyun cursed and groaned, stomping his feet like a child, “how did Bowser manage to catch up to me so fast?” 

Jongdae snickered and adjusted his legs that were currently stretched across the couch they were on and in Baekhyun’s lap. 

“Maybe because you’re blind. He was literally behind you for, like, a good half of the game. Dumbass.”

The other boy shoved Jongdae playfully, a sheepish smile creeping across his face despite his annoyed expression. 

There was a light jingle sound that came from Baekhyun’s phone, the device buzzing on the coffee table as it announced the notification. Both of the college students ignored it, too engrossed in their current battle for first place. 

It sounded again, this time, the noise drowned out by Jongdae’s deafening screams of victory as he leapt into the air, haphazardly throwing his controller onto the couch as he jumped up and down. 

“IT’S JUST A GAME!” Baekhyun yelled, crossing his arms in a huff and sinking lower on the couch as he sulked. “Congratulations, you won a freaking game of Mario Cart- how about a statement from the winner?” He said mockingly, pretending to interview Jongdae as the blond laughed and sat back down next to the other. 

“Feels great. Not that you would know,” he said teasingly, smile growing when the other shoved him back with his foot. 

Baekhyun’s phone sounded again, and this time they both turned their heads toward it.

Jongdae, being closer to the table, reached forward and grabbed it for his friend, quickly scanning the contents lit up on the screen as he did so. 

Jongdae felt a little squeeze in his heart and it pounded a little too hard as he swallowed thickly and arched an eyebrow.

“Who’s Yeollie?” He asked cautiously, eyebrows popping up when the phone was suddenly snatched out of his hands by Baekhyun, whose face was unnecessarily red. 

Unless he was hiding something. 

“Uh, just a guy I met in my intro to design class. He transferred schools last semester so he’s new,” Baekhyun said quickly, but the little grin on his face as he tapped away on his phone didn’t no unnoticed by Jongdae. 

The blond pursed his lips and grabbed a pillow to hold close to his chest as he propped his chin on it. 

“Ok. Just wondering,” and then after a beat, “do you like him or something?”

“What, no! I mean, I barely even know him,” Baekhyun said flusterdly, but the sinking feeling in Jongdae’s stomach just got worse. Baekhyun was always straightforward with him, never shy about his feelings, and definitely never hid anything from Jongdae.

But… he had also never seen Baekhyun develop a crush on someone. That’s what it was, wasn’t it?

Because Jongdae wasn’t so sure someone who “barely even knew” another person would text them if they were still on for Sunday night. 

“Uh huh,” Jongdae said sarcastically, grabbing a juice box from off the table and stabbing the straw through the opening on top, “so I’m sure this date for Sunday night is strictly intro to design related, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Baekhyun said pompously, making a show out of tossing his hair to the sidein an exaggerated manner, extending his arm and flourishing his hand regally like a king. “Now fetch me a nectar contained in a rectangular carton, peasant!” He said jokingly in a posh accent.

Jongdae flung a juice box at him, making sure to aim for his stupid, cute, obnoxiously perfect nose. 

 

* * *

 

The gross, ugly, jealous feeling inside Jongdae grew like crazy when he found out Baekhyun and this so- called Chanyeol were dating. 

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Jongdae had just finished his morning classes. He was a music major, but despite what most people thought, his work load was overwhelmingly heavy. It seemed every other day, he had a music theory paper due, or composition to turn in, or a vocal test the following week. 

So needless to say, Jongdae wasn’t thrilled when his otherwise peaceful afternoon was interrupted by the sound of the apartment door opening and the sound of two, not one, but two people laughing as they entered. 

Jongdae looked up from the notebook he had been scribbling in, taking in first Baekhyun’s joy- filled face, ears and nose slightly red from the chilly autumn air, and then the second person, who was much taller than either Baekhyun or Jongdae, much more toned and muscled, and was holding a guitar case with one hand and a plastic bag with the logo from the one Chinese takeout place that Jongdae and Baekhyun always went with their Chinese friends.

And Chanyeol, now, apparently. 

“Jongdae! I didn’t think you’d be home,” Baekhyun said pleasantly, as if he hadn’t known Jongdae had always had Tuesday afternoons off.

The blond set down his notebook, train of thought completely derailed.

“Uh, yeah. I always have Tuesdays off after my morning classes. It’s literally always been like that, Baek,” he didn’t mean for his words to come out harsh, and they really didn’t. They tasted more bitter in Jongdae’s mouth than anything. Because it was clear from the way that Baekhyun giggled when Chanyeol nudged his side and whispered something in his ear and how they kept sneaking looks at each other, as if Jongdae wasn’t in the room. As if he was totally blind to their affection for each other. 

“You’re Jongdae, right? Baek’s told me a lot about you,” the red- haired stranger suddenly said, smiling widely at the blond, who didn’t return the smile. It was slightly off-putting how intensely Jongdae stared at him, as if trying to see through him. 

 

“And you are?” He asked monotonously.

“Chanyeol! Yeah, sorry for not introducing myself sooner. I’m Chanyeol. Uh,” Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and handed him the takeout bag, “you good? I have a class in half an hour so I gotta run.” He smiled apologetically and Jongdae almost threw up when Baekhyun pouted sadly. 

“Ok. Hey, today was fun, though,” he smiled and then Chanyeol leaned in to brush a kiss against Baekhyun’s lips before he was shuffling back out the door. 

Jongdae’s mouth was still hanging open by the time Baekhyun was done staring lovingly down the apartment hall and had closed the door. 

And it stayed open, even when Baekhyun had grabbed a water from their small fridge and made himself a spot on the couch right next to Jongdae.

Noticing his best friend’s shell- shocked expression, Baekhyun’s face reddened and he elbowed the other. 

“What! Stop looking at me like that,” Baekhyun whined quietly, fidgeting under Jongdae’s gaze. 

Jongdae, on the other hand, couldn’t quite believe it. He knew he’d been due for a vision test sometime in the next month, but he was seriously considering moving it up because he couldn’t possibly have seen right. His eyes had been deceiving him, right? Because how could Baekhyun actually be _dating_ Chanyeol, and how could Chanyeol have even _kissed_ Baekhyun, and how could Baekhyun have acted _like that was totally normal?_

The thought of someone dating Baekhyun made Jongdae’s heart hurt and he suddenly felt like crying. Granted, he didn’t think he even had the right to cry, because it was his own damn fault for not telling his own best friend about his feelings in the beginning. It had just been so easy to pretend that’s all they were- best friends. And then Baekhyun would cry to him when stress got too much to handle and laugh with him when they both did well on their midterms, and they would do couple things like buy matching ugly Christmas sweaters, or go out to a cafe together in their spare time. 

So Jongdae had somehow managed to deceive himself into thinking that no one would ever actually like Baekhyun and date him, because in his world, him liking Baekhyun but not plucking up the courage to tell him meant that no one else could either. 

Too bad the real world didn’t quite work like Jongdae’s world. 

“So… I was right. You guys are dating, right,” Jongdae said, finally. 

“Well,” Baekhyun shrugged, as if the question was anything but a yes or no one. “I guess.”

“Hm,” Jongdae nodded thoughtfully, trying not to cry. _This is so unfair_! he wanted to scream. 

“What?” Baekhyun said suddenly. “Don’t worry, I won’t be like one of those friends that drop everything for their boyfriends! We’ll still be best friends and everything, don’t worry!” 

It wasn’t staying best friends that was the problem for Jongdae. It was the fact that he _was_ the best friend.

 

* * *

 

And so the only logical way for him to cope with the fact that Baekhyun was dating someone that wasn’t him was getting a boyfriend of his own, of course. 

He hadn’t even really meant for it to happen. Really. After Chanyeol had stopped by their apartment, Jongdae had lounged around for about an hour before he’d decided it was too much to even be in the same room as Baekhyun while the other was giggling every two minutes at something Yeollie~ had texted him.

And actually, from an objective point of view, it was a bit ironic how everything happened on the same day. Jongdae had sat down at the little diner he and Baekhyun used to go to together, and he supposed he’d silently cried enough in his seat all alone and had looked sad enough for someone to take pity on him and slide into his booth in front of him. 

It was someone he knew, too. The tall and pretty quiet guy in his social science class that he’d always found pretty attractive but had never had a real reason to talk to. Sehun, Jongdae vaguely remembered being? 

And them not having known each other prior was fine, of course, except for the fact that Jongdae hadn’t really wanted his first impression of himself being alone and sniffling pathetically and crying over a sad and melting ice cream bowl, fries laying untouched and cold next to the bowl. 

Jongdae quickly rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his slightly oversized sweater and straightened up in his seat. 

 

“Um. Can I help you?” Jongdae said quietly, cringing when his voice cracked from his pity party prior. 

Sehun shrugged and adjusted the thick scarf wrapped around his long neck. 

“You looked sad. You looked like you needed someone,” he said simply, and offered a small smile. Jongdae just sniffled in return. 

“I mean… I’m fine, really. Have we ever talked before?” He asked. Sehun shrugged with one shoulder and picked a fry off of Jongdae’s plate. Jongdae let him. 

“Nope,” he replied, popping the fry in his mouth and reaching for another. “But now we have.”

And that was how Jongdae spent the rest of the day- in a cheap little dinner with a melted bowl of ice cream and a plate of half- eaten fries between him and Sehun. 

* * *

“Are you dating Oh Sehun?” Baekhyun asked suddenly, without lifting his head up from his computer, breaking the silence between the two while both continued working on their respective assignments. 

Jongdae frowned slightly. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just wondering. I saw you guys walking together the other day.”

Jongdae grinned lopsidedly and made a confused expression. “So? That doesn’t mean we’re dating.”

Baekhyun looked up from his screen with a deadpan expression that made the smile slide off of Jongdae’s face. “You guys were holding hands.”

Jongdae shrugged and got out of his chair, heading toward the kitchen area to get a drink of water. 

“Maybe? I don’t know. Does it really matter?” He called out from the kitchen.

Back in the living room area, Baekhyun pressed his lips together and leaned back in his seat.

“Does it matter? I mean, you don’t have to tell me everything about your life, but it would’ve been nice to hear it from you instead of finding out myself,” Baekhyun laughed, but the sound was anything but warm. 

Jongdae came back to the table with a cup of water in hand and eyebrows raised. 

“Really?” He said incredulously. Baekhyun stared back with equal intensity.

“What?”

Jongdae scoffed and shook his head, picking his pencil up and continuing where he’d left off on his assignment.

“Nothing. I mean. Don’t you think that’s a little hypocritical? It’s not like you told me when you and Chanyeol started dating, either,” Jongdae retorted, and the words sounded angry and accusing as soon as they left his mouth, but he realized he couldn’t find it in himself to feel apologetic.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows wrinkled together and his mouth fell open and closed as he looked around indignantly. 

“Me and _Chanyeol_? Why are you talking about me and Chanyeol now? This has nothing to do with him!” Baekhyun yelled back, unnecessarily defensive, getting out of his seat and throwing his hands up. 

Jongdae set his cup down and ran his hands through his blond locks. 

“I’m not saying you need to only hang out with me, ever, but when was the last time we went out since you started dating Chanyeol a month ago? Not once!” Jongdae spat out.

“I’ve been busy with school! You’ve been busy with Sehun!”

“Busy with school my ass,” Jongdae scoffed, “I’m pretty sure I’ve heard Chanyeol’s name come out of your mouth more than your own.”

“Well you seemed happy and dandy as fuck with Sehun! And last time I checked, Chanyeol was the one I dated, not you!” Baekhyun screamed back, and he didn’t notice when their argument had risen to such levels until Jongdae didn’t scream back and they were left with a gut- wrenching silence, so thick they’d need a knife to cut through it.   
And the worst part of it all was when Baekhyun saw tears well up in Jongdae’s eyes. 

“Jongdae, I-“

“Baekhyun, for some fancy digital graphics design major, you sure can be pretty fucking stupid sometimes,” Jongdae laughed out bitterly and looked up to the ceiling. “Maybe if you’d just opened your eyes sometimes and noticed all the things I did for you, things would be a little clearer.”

And then he was grabbing his cell phone and wallet from off the table and rushing out the door with tears in his eyes for the second time that month. 

Baekhyun sat alone at the table, his lips slightly parted. He’d never wanted to mistake Jongdae’s friendliness and comfortableness had been anything but them being best friends. Because best friends shared everything, their thoughts, their food, and let one another into their hearts. They’d always been just that- best friends.

Had Jongdae… just confessed to Baekhyun? 

 

* * *

 

“Why is it that every time we meet each other here, you’re always crying?” Sehun joked as he made his way to Jongdae’s booth.

The blond removed his head from where it had been sandwiched between his hands, staring gloomily at the slightly grimy table as tears dripped from his eyes.

“Baekhyun and I got into a fight.” And then, “I don’t think this is gonna work out, Sehun.”

“Oh,” Sehun said, and it made Jongdae squeeze his eyes shut because now he was hurting Sehun and why couldn’t he just stop fucking things up for himself?

“It’s ok,” Sehun shrugged and Jongdae blinked. “I never really expected much out of this relationship anyways,” he explained and then hastily added, “In the best way possible, of course.”

“Sehun,” Jongdae said sadly, eyes watering again and the taller boy ushered him to calm down. 

“It’s fine, really. I don’t think what we had could even be considered dating. We’d started hanging out, what, two weeks ago? I think we’d be better as friends, to be honest. And you’d be better off with someone else,” Sehun smiled in that small, assuring way of his that made Jongdae feel not as guilty as he had. “And speaking of which, Chanyeol told me he and Baekhyun had cut things off a few days ago,” he said. Seeing Jongdae’s shocked expression, he added, “you didn’t know?”

“No?” Jongdae said in a questioning tone because he couldn’t believe Baekhyun had broken up with Chanyeol and he hadn’t even noticed. What kind of best friend was he, anyways?

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, they did. But apparently it was on good terms. Destiny, don’t you think?” He smiled and then Jongdae’s heart leaped into the air. 

“What do I do, Sehun? I feel like I’ve really just screwed it all up,” he said hopelessly. “The things he said just… _hurt_ and I wanted to yell back.” 

“I think you should talk to him,” Sehun laughed and he sipped his soda through the plastic straw and chewed on it afterwards. 

“I just got done slamming the door in his face, though.”

“Well then you can just march right back and un- slam it,” Sehun said matter- of- factly and Jongdae straightened himself out in his seat. 

“It’ll be so awkward… I kind of confessed to him before I left,” Jongdae groaned, reluctant to leave the comfort of Sehun’s presence and back into the rocky, uncharted territories with Baekhyun.

Sehun rolled his eyes and stared into Jongdae’s eyes.   
“Yes. _Go_.”

“Ok. I’m going to go, then?” Jongdae repeated uncertainly, slowly rising out of his seat and Sehun nodded furiously. 

“ _Yes_ , g _o_ , _go_!”

“Ok, Sehun, I’m sorry! I love you! We’ll see each other in class on Monday, ok?” Jongdae called out behind him and was relieved to see Sehun chuckling, cheek propped against a hand as he waved to Jongdae.

The chilly autumn air hit his face like a wall, but he ignored the cold and pulled out his phone, fingers shaking as he scrolled to find Baekhyun’s number and pressed the call button. There was barely three rings when the other side picked up and Jongdae took a deep breath to speak.

“Baek-“

“Jong-“

An awkward silence as both sides spluttered to allow the other to speak first. Jongdae took another deep breath and seized the moment.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry. I like you. Like. I really like you. I like you so much and I’m just now telling you this and I’m sorry I never told you before but I’m always so happy with you but then you started dating Chanyeol and I didn’t get the chance to say anything so I met Sehun and I just-“ once the words came out of his mouth, it was like a waterfall that he couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t even know where it was coming from, because it really had only been recently that he’d realized his feelings for Baekhyun. They’d been friends for years, but it seemed his brain had just now decided to drop the bomb on him. It was like it was suddenly saying, _congratulations, you’re in love!_

“Jongdae it’s ok. Calm down.” Baekhyun said evenly. Jongdae stopped blabbering and swallowed hard, not even realizing that he’d started crying again until he tasted his salty tears in the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun.” He’d ruined everything.

“It’s ok.” It wasn’t.

“I just needed to tell you.” They could never be the same again.

“Turn around.” Baekhyun’s voice came from behind him. 

Jongdae did so slowly, eyebrows knit in confusion as he stared at the softly smiling boy in front of him. 

Baekhyun put down his phone and closed the distance between them, warming his cold hands on Jongdae’s flushed cheeks and sweetly pressing his lips against Jongdae’s quivering ones.

 

And when Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, Jongdae could feel the acceptance radiating from him.

 

And when Baekhyun deepened the kiss with his tongue, Jongdae could taste the beginning of something wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, hopefully I'll be able to get the xingdae out before jongdae's bday! feel free to request your own prompt. I take messages here or on Tumblr.


	9. Sweet Lies (Xingdae)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> titled sweet lies in honor of chanyeol's gift to us all. Anyways, I'm so proud of myself for getting these three requests out so fast lmao. But for some reason this was really hard for me to write??  
> prompt: a xingdae about yixing lying about being in china in order to surprise jongdae on his birthday- in honor of Jongdae's actual birthday today (in case you didn't know, he's my bias)! Hope you like it <3

“Any plans for your birthday, Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked casually, feet propped up on the table as he tapped away on his phone, lower lip tucked in his mouth. 

The other main vocalist pursed his lips and shrugged with one shoulder.

“I didn’t want to have anything big because I don’t think all the members will be able to just drop everything so I can gather them for my birthday,” Jongdae said thoughtfully, propping his chin on his hand as he pouted, thinking. “I was thinking just me and Yixing spending the day somewhere fun. Like Jeju Island? Or honestly, even just staying at the dorms and baking cookies with each other would be enough. I feel like I’ve barely seen him recently.”

Baekhyun stopped fidgeting around on his phone and looked up at the suddenly gloomy brunette sitting across from him. Jongdae had just recently dyed and permed it, and had developed a habit of constantly fixing his hair, which he was currently engaged in. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun sighed like a parent, “Don’t worry about it too much. It’s your special day! I’m sure the members will make room somehow.” He smiled reassuringly, but Jongdae’s eyes widened and he waved wildly with his hands in alarm.

“No, no! But that’s just it, I don’t want them to make a big deal out of it, really. I’ll just end up feeling bad. And plus, as long as I see Yixing, that’s really enough to make me happy,” Jongdae said quickly. 

Baekhyun feigned taking offense to his words, gasping dramatically and putting a hand to his chest as if taken back. 

“I’m hurt. You mean you’d rather spend time with Yixing than me? Rude,” he said jokingly. 

Jongdae just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, scrolling down to the first convo box in his messages. 

“I’d rather spend time with anyone _but_ you, Baek.”  

* * *

 

 

_5:48 PM_

_To: yixing <3_

_guess what tomorrow is ^_^_

 

_5:50 PM_

_From: yixing <3_

_Hmm… a national holiday?_

 

Jongdae let out a laugh, because he knew for a fact the other EXO member hadn’t forgotten it was his birthday. He just liked teasing Jongdae.

 

_5:50 PM_

_To: yixing <3_

_pretty much_

 

_5:50 PM_

_To: yixing <3_

_I wanna spend the day w u xing :(( pls?_

 

Jongdae bit his lip and waited with bated breath for the response that was taking much too long to arrive. He knew the other was busy, probably the busiest out of everyone in the group, what with his constant traveling back and forth between China and South Korea. But he had been hoping Yixing would have one free day- just one. Jongdae had been dropping subtle hints about wanting to see him soon, and with his birthday coming up, it was the perfect excuse.

It wasn’t the jingle of his phone signaling a text message, but the instrumental to the title track of their newest album (he’d set it as his ringtone) that brought him out of his thoughts. His heart thumped, heavy in his ribcage, as he took in the name of the caller at the top of the screen.

He accepted the call and pressed the phone to his ear, curling up on the couch with his legs tucked under him. 

“Yixing?”

“Hey, Jongdae,” Came the comforting voice of his boyfriend. It almost made Jongdae want to cry, because he knew this was the tone Yixing used when he was calling to let Jongdae know he wasn’t going to be able to attend the awards show, or that his flight had been delayed. 

Or that he was going to be in China for another week or so.

“Listen,” Yixing sighed on the other side of the call and Jongdae bit his lip, already anticipating his next words. “I don’t even know how to make this up to you. I’m going to be filming the next episode of Go Fighting tomorrow and the earliest I’d have a open space and be able to fly back to Korea would be in at least a week.”

Jongdae’s vision blurred as tears brimmed his lower lash line and he pouted to himself. He knew he was acting like a child, but it really was so hard dating the only member in the group that had to shuttle between two countries every other day, it seemed. Wasn’t it ok to be selfish for just one day? Just one?

“But it’s my birthday,” Jongdae said quietly, almost a whisper, because he was afraid his voice would crack if he spoke any louder, and one hand fidgeted with the loose threads on the end of one of the pillows on the couch.

“I know. I’m so, so, so sorry Jongdae. You know I’d be there for you if I could but I just can’t. This has been in my schedule for at least a couple months now,” Yixing sighed, and then suddenly Jongdae felt angry. 

“Well if you knew it was in your schedule then why didn’t you tell me sooner? I feel like you gave me false hope and now here I am like an idiot because I told everyone else not to do anything because I was going to be spending the day with you!” Jongdae shouted, and he ignored the salty taste of tears as they slid down his face and into his mouth. Choking back a sob, he tried muffling his cries with the sleeve of his sweater and brought the phone back up to his ear. “I just wanted to spend my birthday with you so bad,” he whispered sadly and felt his heart fall through his stomach and shatter. 

“Don’t cry Jongdae, please don't cry,” Yixing begged, and it only made Jongdae cry harder because he knew how hardworking Yixing was but he still wanted to be selfish and it was all just so unfair. “Please go out with the others. I’m sure the managers will be lenient for just a day. Please. I love you so much.”

Jongdae sniffled sadly and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on top of them.

“I love you too. And I miss you so much,” Jongdae replied back. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow, too, ok? And we’ll video chat. Promise?”

“Promise?”

“Ok. I love you, Jongdae,” Yixing said and then there was a click and the call was over. 

Jongdae tossed the phone aside and buried his head in his arms and just cried.  

* * *

“It’ll be fun, Jongdae!”

“Yeah, come on, Dae. It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t be sad!”

The encouraging words from his fellow members did manage to bring a small smile to his face, but Jongdae’s eyes were still slightly red from crying earlier. He knew it wasn’t even that big of a deal. Yixing would be home in less than a week and they could go out to celebrate his birthday then. 

But it just wasn’t the same without him. 

Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon were all crowded around him, pestering him to let them take him out for the day. It was a rare moment when even a third of the group, much less five members, were together in one place, and that’s exactly what they told him 

“I mean… I guess. Ok,” Jongdae said reluctantly, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol let out hollers as they high- fived each other and clapped Jongdae on the back. 

“We’ll go to a nice restaurant and everything. It’ll be fun! Our treat,” Junmyeon said with a sweet smile and a twinkle in his eye.

It was at that time that Sehun walked in the door, much to Jongdae’s surprise. 

“Sehunnie? You’re here too?”

“Of course. It’s your birthday, why would I miss that?” Sehun scoffed jokingly, and he hadn’t meant for his words to hurt Jongdae, but they just reminded him of Yixing’s situation and tugged at his heart. Sensing the older man’s impeding sadness, he quickly added, “But, uh, one of the manager’s wanted to talk to you. Something about your schedule next week or something.”

Jongdae’s eyebrows knit together and he cocked his head in confusion. “But I don’t have a schedule next week? I think I literally just talked to them two days ago.”

Sehun’s mouth opened and closed and he straightened up, clearly at a loss of words. Panic flashed in the eyes of all the members present before Baekhyun interjected.

“Ah, what I’m sure our wonderful Sehun,” Baekhyun glared momentarily at the youngest member, “ _meant_ to say was that you have some lessons soon. Like. Vocal lessons. Probably.” Baekhyun flashed a wide smile, and it only succeeded in confusing Jongdae even further before Junmyeon made a noise, shoving both Baekhyun and Sehun aside to raise his hand to speak. 

“Just go see the managers. I saw them down the hall when I was walking. I think they’re still in the dining area,” Junmyeon said quickly, his smile still on.

Jongdae nodded slowly, taking in the faces of all the people around him. Something felt… off, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. 

“Ok… I guess I’ll be right back?” He said in a questioning tone, and just as he was about to leave, Sehun made a noise and grabbed his wrist, reaching into the pocket of his sweats to pull out a small, neatly wrapped box.

“Ah, before you go, happy birthday hyung,” Sehun said sweetly and handed Jongdae the box, which the other accepted with a coo of adoration, heart melting. 

“Sehun! You’re probably the most annoying shit, but this is sweet,” Jongdae smiled and fingered the cute little pink and white ribbon around the small box. He rattled it close to his ear, cocking his head when it didn’t make a sound. “I’ll open it later. Thank you.”

Sehun snorted and then immediately tried hiding his mouth with a hand. “Yeah, I’m sure you will,” he muttered.

“What’d you say?” Jongdae asked, head peeping back in the room before he had left completely.

“Nothing, nothing!” Sehun said and ushered the other out the door. 

Yeah, he was real sure he’d get a kick out of it. 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae swung his arms back and forth as he made his way to the kitchen area that the members shared. He was a bit confused as to why any of the managers wanted to talk to him, in the kitchen no less, and especially since he had quite literally just spoken with one of them two days prior. What could they possibly want?

Upon arriving, Jongdae immediately noticed the lights were off and the doors were closed, which was strange. There was always someone in the kitchen, whether it was Kyungsoo cooking, or just someone snacking away, so the fact that both the doors and lights were closed sent a shiver up Jongdae’s back. 

He slowly pushed the door open, and when the lights flew on and two figures jumped out screaming, his first reaction was to immediately grab the object closest to him, a cutting board, and use it as both a shield and a weapon, screaming and waving it at the two figures threateningly. 

“WAIT, IT’S JUST US!” Jongin yelled, holding his hands up in surrender as Kyungsoo did the same next to him. 

Jongdae, still breathing heavily, took in the two with wide eyes. Both had silly birthday hats on, and the room was decorated with streamers and a “Happy Birthday!” sign was draped across the table. 

“You guys,” Jongdae slowly set down the cutting board, “this is for me?” The lump in his throat grew as he took in everything. He hadn’t even expected anyone to have the time to stop by and wish him a happy birthday in person, much less almost all of the members taking the time to throw him a mini surprise. Was this what Sehun had been talking about- “talking” to the managers? 

“Of course, stupid,” Kyungsoo scoffed, and he grabbed something off the table. “But this is just the pre- show. Come here.” Kyungsoo took Jongdae’s wrist and pulled him forward and the other let him, smiling in amusement as a sleek black blindfold was gently placed in front of his eyes and tied in the back.

“Ooo, this is getting a little kinky,” he teased, and earned an elbow (probably Kyungsoo) to the ribs. 

Jongdae was let out the room slowly, and he had to admit that the trip made his heart pound a little. He couldn’t keep the little smile off his face as the hand that rested just above his lower back guided him down the hall and to an unknown location.

“Ok,” Jongin said, “Don’t open your eyes until we tell you to.” The cloth was removed from his eyes. 

Jongdae pouted, but complied and kept his eyes shut. He truly had no idea where they were, but was given a shock when he felt a cool breeze to his face. Were they outside?

Suddenly, a small sense of fear crept into him at the thought of being somewhere like a rooftop or at the edge of a balcony. “Wait, guys-“

“Open.”

It wasn’t Kyungsoo or Jongin’s voice. No voice in the world could send shivers down Jongdae’s back with a single word. No one could make him breathless with just two syllables. 

Slowly, Jongdae opened his eyes, breathing slightly heavier, and his eyelashes fanned against his cheek as he did so, raising his eyes higher and higher up a lean body until they came to rest on the face of the person in front of him.

“Yixing,” Jongdae whispered, a knot forming in his throat as the other took his hands and tenderly placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Surprise!” Yixing laughed, wrapping his strong arms around Jongdae’s waist and spinning him around. The birthday boy let out a happy and bubbly laugh, feeling one hundred and one emotions at the moment. 

Yixing had… lied to him? But in a good way? And the other members had been on this? And they were…. out on a balcony?

“What’s- what’s all this?” Jongdae said with a wide smile, utterly blown away by the situation as he looked around. The full moon hanging in the night sky perfectly illuminated the neat and intimate single tabletop, the plates resting onto the white tablecloth basked in moonlight. There were two red roses stuck in a thin and elegant vase, and Jongdae didn’t think he could be more in love. 

“It’s your birthday,” Yixing tutted and came up behind Jongdae, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, “did you really think I’d miss it?”

Jongdae took his sight off the spectacular view of the city to turn his head to the side and look at Yixing- a much more breathtaking sight, in his opinion 

“I love you.” He closed the tiny gap between their lips and pressed them together in a small but intimate kiss. It lasted until Yixing broke it off, looking down between them and reaching into Jongdae’s pocket. 

“What?” Jongdae asked, and then watched as Yixing pulled out the small box that had been pressed between them. It was Sehun’s gift. “Oh, that was from Sehun,” he explained. 

“What is it?” Yixing asked and Jongdae shrugged. The Chinese member carefully pulled the end of the cute pink ribbon and slotted a finger under the neat wrapping. When all the packaging had been pulled apart, he opened the small black box that contained the gift. 

There was a moment of silence between both singers as they took in the underwhelming gift that simultaneously spoke volumes. Jongdae was the first to break the silence.

“Really Sehun? A freaking condom?” He said exasperatedly, and rolled his eyes at the youngest member’s antics. It was hard to believe the other was a full grown man sometimes. 

Yixing just laughed, and rested his cheek on Jongdae’s shoulder as he set the box down and just slowly swayed both their bodies. 

It was just the two of them, overlooking all of Seoul with the moon and their hearts at the fullest and the love between them inseparable by any distance. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to throw in a sassy sehun (I feel like he makes an appearance in anything I write lmao). next is the sechen! thanks for reading  
> *BTW* I am still looking for a beta reader! this is awful but I literally never proofread any of these until after they're published bc I'm always so tired after I finish a writing session >.> let me know if you're interested


	10. Just Friends (Sechen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh ok I tried to make this as.... angsty as I could but it's really just unrequited love and the endings a little ???? the prompt was a little vague so I'm not sure this is exactly what you wanted but nonetheless, hope you enjoy! (or not?? it's angst...I avoid this stuff like the plague lmao) <3  
> also: some important stuff in the author's note at the end!

 

 

The first time Sehun fell in love with Jongdae was in their senior year of high school. They had just finished their last year of school, and were enjoying the summer before college as frivolously as possible. And it was during their frequent trips to the froyo shop and driving around for ages trying to find some cool, previously undiscovered location, that Sehun realized he probably wanted to be more than just best friends with Jongdae. 

They were both in Sehun’s car, a slightly old, blue convertible that his dad had given to him as a graduation present. Sehun hadn’t even been sure he was going to be able to drive around campus, but Jongdae had been ecstatic that his best friend had gotten a car, because it meant all the free rides he could get.

(and Sehun could never say no to him). 

The taller boy had one hand on the steering wheel, the other arm resting on top of the door, the car hood down and windows rolled down. Jongdae was leaning back in his seat with his hands linked behind his head, feet propped up on the dashboard, enjoying the slightly cool summer breeze in his face.

They were driving to the froyo place they seemed to visit nearly every other day. Sehun had thought it was slightly too late and a bit chilly for frozen yogurt, but with enough whining and pouting, Jongdae was able to convince the other to tag along. As usual. 

The soft sounds of a popular pop song from the boy group Sehun and Jongdae both liked drifted from the radio, the sound slightly hard to hear from the windows being down and the wind rushing at them. 

“Hey Sehun?” Jongdae suddenly said, eyes still closed. Sehun glanced at his friend and felt his heart thump loudly. 

“What,” he said passively, keeping his eyes trained on the road in front of him. The sun was already dipping past the horizon and it sent pretty streaks of gold and orange and yellow everywhere, including Jongdae. The colors made him look ethereal. 

“Do you ever wonder if we’ll still be friends in college?” he asked. Sehun stole another look at Jongdae to see he had a serene look on his face, if his eyebrows were a little scrunched together, and was currently looking out the open window with half- lidded eyes.   
The question made Sehun press his lips together in discomfort. 

Placing his other hand on the steering wheel, Sehun reached over to flick Jongdae in the ear. The other boy shrieked and shrank away from Sehun.

“What was that for!”

“You were saying stupid things,” Sehun felt himself grin in spite of himself. “Of course we’d be friends. Why wouldn’t we?” Somehow, the word friends left a bitter taste in his mouth. And it was pretty obvious to himself why he was feeling that way. Why every moment he spent with Jongdae felt like the happiest times ever, and why every time Jongdae pouted or gave Sehun those puppy eyes, he always felt like melting and giving whatever the other wanted. 

Yeah, it was painfully obvious. But Sehun didn’t act on his feelings, because what he had with Jongdae right now was _good_. There wasn’t anyone who knew each other better than the other. They were best friends, had been best friends for nearly seven years now, and Sehun was okay with that. 

Besides, they were both going to different colleges anyways. Jongdae was headed to his dream school in Seoul for a graphic art major and minor in vocal singing. And Sehun? 

He was studying abroad in America. Which meant at least seven months before he’d manage to come back home for the holiday break. Seven months without Jongdae. 

He didn’t like to think about it for too long because that’s just the way Sehun was. He felt like if he didn’t remind himself or Jongdae about it, then it’d make the whole ordeal a bit more bearable. 

Jongdae laughed and took his feet down from the dashboard. Sehun felt his heart skip when he felt something rest on his shoulder, and saw to see that it was Jongdae, who was leaning against Sehun, arms tucked into his body. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Man, college is gonna suck without you.” 

“I know.”  
And the rest of the ride continued in comfortable silence, if the mood not a bit solemn, and later, with the taste of strawberry and cake batter flavors on their tongue, Sehun and Jongdae spent a good hour sitting on the hood of Sehun’s car, talking about everything from old high school memories to future ones. What would America be like? And Sehun would video chat Jongdae every other day, right? And Jongdae had to keep Sehun updated about that one guy from their bio class, because Jongdae _totally_ liked him. 

And it all really sucked because Sehun was really in love with Jongdae and his smile, the way his lips curled in the cutest ways, his unabashedly loud laugh, the twinkle in his eyes and the way he looked so effortlessly perfect with a plastic spoon stuck in his mouth, him looking out into the distance with an unknown look in his eyes, small baby hairs rustling against his forehead by the wind. And Sehun didn’t reach out to brush them to the side like he wanted, because he and Jongdae weren’t like that. 

Because they were just friends, and Sehun didn’t want to ruin a good thing. 

* * *

 

 

The second time Sehun realized he was in love with Jongdae was when Jongdae found someone that wasn’t Sehun.

 

School had started already, as Jongdae so dramatically bemoaned to Sehun via video chat the other night. The time difference between New York and Seoul made it slightly awkward for them to scrape together enough time for a daily talk, but Sehun always found himself listening to Jongdae rant about that oh- so- annoying girl in his digital media class in lieu of studying for that 100- point calculus test the next day. 

And America was interesting, if not even a bit similar to South Korea. New York had the same bustling vibes as Seoul, although the people were perhaps more open, more forward. There was a great deal of diversity where Sehun was going to school for architecture and design, so he always found himself walking down the way to the little Korean noodle shop when he felt a bit homesick. 

And it wasn’t all bad. Sehun was a generally pretty likable person, so he’d caught the attention of a few people here and there. He’d quickly made friends with an outgoing girl he’d gotten into an argument with over who had grabbed the last Red Bull first at the campus bookstore. She was fun, and sensibly crazy, and almost reminded him a little of Jongdae. And Amber in turn had introduced him to her little gang, Jackson Wang, and Mark Lee, and the token non- full Asian in their group, a half- Mexican and Korean boy named Samuel. 

Sehun was grateful for them, because Mark had actually used to live in South Korea, and helped translate things into English when Sehun couldn’t find the right words. And they got along well, having late- night procrastination study sessions together, taking spontaneous day trips together, even dying Sehun’s hair. 

It had been nearly two weeks since the last time Sehun had called Jongdae, which he felt guilty for, but he was sure the other boy understood that they were both busy college students. And with the huge time difference, Sehun didn’t want to keep Jongdae up when he knew the other had a big project to work on, or something like that. 

So when Sehun called Jongdae for the first time since donning his now blond, blond hair, the other’s mouth fell open as he stared openly in shock. 

Sehun shuffled uncomfortably in his bed, wrinkling his nose and looking anywhere but the computer screen. 

“What?” he muttered. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Your HAIR!!” Jongdae yelled with a gleeful look on his face as he smacked the pillows next to him and bounced up and down like a little kid. The actions brought a smile to Sehun’s face. He’d thought that maybe taking a break from Jongdae would help soothe his slightly painful heart, but seeing the other like this, so happy (and because of him!) and himself made it all more clear that he wasn’t Sehun’s. Literally. Sehun couldn’t even be there to wrap his arms around the other like he always did. 

“Do you like it?” Sehun asked, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. He’d always been able to be himself around Jongdae (albeit never _really_ quite himself because he didn’t think the other would take well to being peppered by kisses). 

Jongdae nodded with pursed lips. “It really suits you. You look good.” There was some rustling and Jongdae went out of the shot before coming back in. “Does this mean you’re like… a true American now?” he teased and Sehun laughed, ignoring the way his heart squeezed in his chest at Jongdae’s words. 

“What?” He laughed, with an open mouth and the corners of his eyes crinkled. Jongdae laughed with him, hugging a small plushie to his chest. 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, and rubbed an eye tiredly. “But guess what?” Jongdae held up the little plushie to the camera and Sehun leaned closer to get a good look at what seemed to be a pink dog with floppy ears and a heart pattern all over. “Guess who asked me out?” 

Sehun felt his smile slip away faster than he could react before physically forcing himself to put on a surprised expression, eyebrows quirking up and all. 

“No way, who?” The words sounded choked and forced even to Sehun’s own ear. He shifted the camera slightly so his eyes were just out of view and closed them, anticipating the words that were to come next.

“Jongin from bio last year! I don’t know, it was really sudden but I think I’ve always kinda like him, you know?” Jongde was toying with the ears of the plushie and suddenly Sehun felt like curling up in bed and just sleeping the rest of the day away. He wanted to scream _no! if you like him then you’d know and wouldn’t need to justify going on a date with him!_ But that’d mean Jongdae had actually said yes to Jongin, and so far all he’d said was that he’d been _asked out_. Not dating. There was a difference. 

“Oh,” Sehun said simply, because that was all he could force out without throwing up, probably. “Well, keep me updated, ok? And watch that link I texted you- it’s funny. I’ve gotta go, I’m working on this group project later with some people and you probably want to sleep so-”

“With Amber, right? And J… Jackson, I think?” Jongdae chirped up and Sehun blinked in surprise before nodding. 

“Yeah, them, haha.”

“You know… judging from the pictures of him you’ve posted and stuff… he’s pretty cute,” Jongdae said slyly before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sehun still stared at him, completely lost at what he was trying to get at.

“Sehun… he looks like your type,” Jongdae said in a sing song tone and Sehun immediately spluttered, completely at a lost for words because- Jackson? They were definitely friends. And _only_ friends. He didn’t even think Jackson was gay. 

“Yeah, uh, no. Definitely not,” Sehun said firmly and rolling his eyes as Jongdae whined.

“Sehun, you guys would look so cute together! Why not just give it a try, at least?”

“Because I’m just not looking to date anyone right now! I’m really busy with school and stuff,” Sehun said quickly and cleared his throat to end the conversation as fast as he could. “Alright, I really gotta go now. I’ll talk to you later.”  
Jongdae pouted again, but waved a goodbye anyways and Sehun quickly ended the call.

  
Sighing heavily, he leaned back against the headboard of his bed and let himself soak in all the information he’d received. Thank goodness his roommate wasn’t in the room, because he wasn’t sure he wanted to have any kind of human contact for the next year or two or maybe ten. Basically what he’d gathered was:

Jongdae may or may not be dating someone who wasn’t _Sehun_.

Jongdae wanted _Sehun_ to date someone that wasn’t him. 

Jongdae friend zoned Sehun without even knowing about the other’s feelings. 

And Sehun was completely and utterly heartbroken. 

* * *

 

For the next few days, Sehun kept to himself and only went out when it was absolutely necessary, like for classes (he didn’t consider going to the laundry room absolutely necessary). 

Amber and the others had stopped by during the week with ice cream and Korean dramas (with English subtitles) because he’d told them about Jongdae and how hopelessly in love he was with him. Emphasis on hopelessly because it was quite clear by now that he’d never been able to confess his feelings and now it really was too late. 

Sehun didn’t really want to talk about Jongdae any more than he had to. It was strange how empty he felt, yet somewhat… okay at the same time. Not okay, okay, obviously, because he really had loved everything about Jongdae and wanted nothing more than to be the one by his side, but he felt almost accepting of his situation.

Because at least him and Jongdae were still best friends, despite not having any more than twenty minutes to talk every other week. 

It was fine. Everything was just… ok. So whenever Jongdae messaged Sehun about an incoming date or how Jongin had done the sweetest thing for him, Sehun always replied back with a selfie of himself giving a thumbs up, or a supportive text, and definitely not pretending like it was him that was in a relationship with Jongdae. Definitely not, because he didn’t need to hurt himself more than he’d already had. 

He was ok with the sorrow in his heart and he’d continue trudging along in life. Because him and Jongdae were just friends and that was enough. Kind of.

* * *

 

And then Christmas came and Sehun was on a plane back to Seoul with jittery legs and a little duffel bag stuffed full of his essentials, but a neatly wrapped little box in his hand, because it was for Jongdae and he’d asked Amber, who was a sculptor, to craft a little something for him. Something small, but intricate, because he knew Jongdae would appreciate it. 

So when he stepped out the terminal with a breathless smile on his face, eyes searching desperately for Jongdae, who he hadn’t seen in seven months and who had promised he’d meet him at the airport, his heart fell straight out his ribcage and shattered on the ground. 

Because Jongdae was there, but he’d also brought along Jongin, who had his arms wrapped around Jongdae’s smaller frame and everything about their image as a cute and happy couple made Sehun want to turn right around and get back on the next flight to New York but then his legs were moving and he couldn’t stop them and he was standing right there in front of the love of his life, and the love of _his_ life. 

“Sehun! This is Jongin, I wanted you to meet him!”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Jongin was friendly, polite, handsome. “I’m…well… Jongdae’s boyfriend, haha.”

Sehun tried to smile but it probably looked more like a grimace. 

 

“I’m Sehun. His… best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is the pining/ confession xiuchen :~)) *ALSO* just an fyi that I don't write part twos until I've gotten through all other requests! Just to keep things fair ^^ so if you have requested a part two or a second prompt, I'll be getting around to those after I've written everyone's first request. There's currently about 6 requests I have lined up, 3 of which are second requests, if that gives you any indication of when your request will be fulfilled. Please be understanding! I've have NO problems at all with you guys so far (you're all angels), but just letting you all know! thanks for readingggg


	11. Magnetic Attraction (Xiuchen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my lovely dedicated readers! I'm so sorry for this terribly late update but life's just been crazy busy! This is the requested pining!xiuchen where Chen confesses but uh...im sorry that there isn't really /that/ much pining xiu? idk it's a bit of a mess because I was trying to get back into writing things, but I hope you like it! also, I really loved writing baekhyun in this for some reason? lmao <3  
> p.s. (I know there are still bunch of requests I have yet to get to- please be patient! don't worry I haven't forgotten about them c: I'll see to them all- it just takes time!)

 

Jongdae thinks he’s been in love with Minseok since they first met each other in their Intro to Graphic Design class. Jongdae had been taking the class because he wanted to be a game programmer and Minseok because he needed an art credit to fill. Regardless of their circumstances upon meeting each other, it wasn’t much of an overstatement to say Jongdae had fallen head- over- heels in love for the other college student immediately after laying eyes on him. And he knew it was a bad idea when in junior year, Minseok had offered to share an apartment since they were practically already joined at the hip and would be able to split the rent.

He said yes anyways. 

And that was why he was currently cursing his weak knees and trembling heart as he bit his lip and did his best to focus on the cheesy rom- com currently playing on the TV. Totally ignoring the half- naked Minseok who had only sweats on and a towel cutely draped over his damp hair.

“What’s the movie?” He asked, pointing his chin over at the TV. Jongdae jumped slightly in his seat. They had been friends for nearly three years, but it seems Jongdae would never cease to be enamored with Minseok.

“Oh. Um. I don’t know,” he shrugged, “some stupid romance comedy movie or something.”

Minseok pouted childishly and Jongdae rolled his eyes, even though all he really wanted to do was wrap himself in a blanket and cry over his eternal spot in the friend zone.

“Hey, don’t diss rom coms. They’re my favorite genre,” Minseok said matter- of- factly and nudged Jongdae aside to make room for himself on the couch. He sat curled up like a cat, with his legs folded underneath him and head tilted back, neck resting on the back of the couch. He had taken out his phone and was tapping away on it, and Jongdae found himself doing the same. 

 

_ 4:47 PM _

_ To: bbh _

_ o my god baekhyun he’s sitting next to me and shirtless and >.> _

 

_ 4:49 PM _

_ From: bbh _

_ Will u just tell him ur in luv w him already _

 

_ 4:49 PM _

_ To: bbh _

_ ….yeah just casually “hey ik it’s been 3 years but im in love with you! Bye!” thatll go great _

 

_ 4:50 PM _

_ From: bbh _

_ Worked 4 me and chanyeol <3 _

 

_ 4:50 PM _

_ To: bbh _

_ You guys started going out on the second day of knowing each other… _

 

_ 4:52 PM _

_ From: bbh _

_ Ur point? _

 

Jongdae groaned in frustration and tossed his phone aside, earning the attention of Minseok, who arched an eyebrow.

“Something wrong?” He asked cautiously. Jongdae sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

“Do you ever feel like it’d be better to ruin something good but tell the truth than keep it inside and have everything stay the same?” Jongdae asked plainly. Minseok pursed his lips as he thought. 

“I mean… maybe? What’s that saying, ‘I’d rather you hurt me with the truth than comfort me with a lie?’ Something like that?” Minseok thought a moment more before adding, “anyways, yeah, I hate it when people aren’t straightforward. It’s annoying.” Minseok grabbed the remote between them and started flipping through channels with a bored expression. “Why do you ask?”

Jongdae’s eyes fell on the ticking clock hung just above the TV. It was a tacky green and purple design, but Jongdae had persuaded Minseok to keep it because it “added personality” to their apartment. 

“No reason,” Jongdae said wistfully, “just wondering.”

* * *

Jongdae’s foot tapped nervously. It was a bad habit he’d always been meaning to stop, but he couldn’t help getting jittery whenever his nerves acted up. And he really couldn’t be blamed this time. After all, it wasn’t everyday that he confessed to his crush of three years and whom he was currently living with. If things didn’t work out, not only would he ruin a great friendship, but he’d likely have nowhere to sleep either. He wasn’t about to get rejected by Minseok and still live with the man. 

“Hey! Sorry I’m late, traffic was a bitch,” Minseok said breathlessly, unraveling the gray scarf around his neck as he slid into the booth seat across from Jongdae. 

Jongdae gave a bright smile and twirled his straw around in his soda drink.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t waiting here long anyways.” Which was a lie. He’d been waiting for at least half an hour rehearsing what to say and had gotten at least two refills already. 

“Anyways, what’d you want to talk about? This better be good, I’m missing Criminal Minds for this,” Minseok said jokingly, and Jongdae laughed slightly when reminded of his crush’s love for all things horror and gore. 

“Um,” Jongdae started, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable under the stare of Minseok and his arched eyebrow. “I’m not sure why I’m just now telling you this… maybe because I didn’t want to ruin what we had…?” 

Minseok made a curious face and tilted his head in such a cute way that made Jongdae want to laugh and cry and kiss it all over. 

“Jongdae, it’s ok. I’m not going to be mad, whatever it is,” Minseok laughed in an easygoing manner. “I mean, as long as it’s not, like, that you sell drugs in your spare time and got busted by the cops.”

Jongdae laughed and waved his hands around. “No, no, nothing like that!”   
“Then what?”

Jongdae’s laughter died down and he stared down at his hands, tightly clutching on to one another in his lap. 

“M- Minseok, um. I don’t know. I just, I guess. I don’t know, I kind of like you? As more than a friend? Like I think you’re such a beautiful person inside and out and I’m not sure I can keep pretending like it doesn’t kind of kill me inside that you don’t feel the same way?”

A long pause. A very long, painfully awkward pause. Jongdae’s eyes followed Minseok’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed and it bobbed up and down. 

“Um.” Oh god. Jongdae could feel his face heating up and he truly wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. He wanted to die. He really just wanted to die, so, so bad. 

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same way!” Jongdae said hurriedly, already rummaging through his bag to throw down some folded bills that would more than pay for the drinks he’d ordered. “I mean, I just wanted to let you know, because I think I’ve been feeling this way for like two years now? I just wanted to get it off my chest. Please don’t think poorly of me, Minseok, you’re a great guy.” And with that, Jongdae quickly slid out of his seat, hoping he was moving fast enough so that Minseok couldn’t see the small little tears that had started collecting in his eyes and were surely about to fall down his face. 

And so, it was there that Minseok was left, alone to ponder what exactly had just transpired and what it meant for his life. 

* * *

 

Jongdae had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He was currently sniffling, wrapped around with a fuzzy blanket and sadly spooning melting ice cream into his mouth. On his right was Baekhyun, who was laying on his back, eyes glued to his phone screen, and foot gently rubbing Jongdae’s thigh in what he thinks is supposed to be a reassuring act. 

To his left is Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s boyfriend, and he’s not much help either, awkwardly patting Jongdae on his back and handing him a tissue every so often as he sniffles and looks more like a mess. 

“It went so badly, you guys,” Jongdae said, lower lip wobbling when he remembers the way Minseok just  _ stared _ at him. Not even a rejection, an apology, nothing. Just a stare. Jongdae wanted to die. 

Of course, the seven unanswered calls on Jongdae’s phone didn’t make him feel much better, either. No texts, just calls. It made Jongdae’s heart sink, because if Minseok was wanting to reciprocate his feelings, wouldn’t a simple text just do? A phone call couldn’t mean anything good. 

Baekhyun had offered to call him back, an exchange that would’ve involved a wide variety of colorful language, but Jongdae had shot him down, thinking it wasn’t very nice to harass Minseok twice in one day.

“Hey, well he wasn’t that great anyways! I mean, the guy was obsessed with cats and horror, he was probably a total weirdo!” Baekhyun chirped up, immediately deflating when Chanyeol and Jongdae both stared at him. 

“I just,” Jongdae sighed and leaned his head back on the couch. “I wish I hadn’t told him. I think I made things awkward now. Plus, where am I going to live? There’s no way I can go back to our apartment now.”

“You can live with us for now! Chanyeol won’t mind, right?” Baekhyun suggested, shooting his boyfriend a threatening glare behind Jongdae’s back that immediately made the man nod his head up and down vigorously. 

“Yeah, it’s really no problem Jongdae. You’re welcome here,” Chanyeol said, and he really did mean it too.

“I would still have to go get my stuff…” Jongdae let out a frustrated groan and buried his face in the wraps of the fuzzy blanket. “Better to just get it over with.” 

Baekhyun sat up and rubbed his friend’s back. “Aw, Jongdae. Poor baby. It’s ok, you’ll start to feel better once you’re not around him all the time.” 

Jongdae sighed and blinked his wet eyelashes. “I sure hope so.”

* * *

It was with a certain quietness and grace that he had never possessed in his life that Jongdae slowly stuck his key into the apartment door and crept inside, feeling more like a robber than the rightful owner to the apartment.

He felt bad for practically leaving Minseok high and dry, but when he thought about forcing the man to live with a crazy weirdo who basically just confessed to loving him most of their time together, he felt even worse. It was just the best thing for the both of them, in the long run. 

Jongdae padded across their small living room, trying not to cry as he went to the fridge and slowly started taking off his cute little Christmas magnets. He’d bought them the other day because there had been a sale, and he had thought Minseok would appreciate the sparkly decorations to add a little personality to their humble abode. 

Of course, now that Jongdae thought about it, there wasn’t much he hadn’t done for Minseok, and maybe that was the problem. He shouldn’t have become so attached to someone so quickly. He shouldn’t have said yes when Minseok offered to share an apartment with him. He shouldn’t have, he shouldn’t have, he shouldn’t have, he should-

“Jongdae?”

The man froze upon hearing his name and slowly turned around to a confused Minseok standing in the entrance of the kitchen. 

“Um.” Jongdae truly felt like a robber with his hands fall of magnets and a guilty expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” Minseok said slowly, eyeing the objects in Jongdae’s hands.

Quickly, Jongdae straightened up, putting on a fake- feeling nonchalant expression.

“Oh, I was just thinking of sort of moving out soon. I know it’s really sudden but I’ve been thinking it might be best for me to get a place on my own soon? And plus, I think I made things really awkward earlier and I didn’t want you to take it too seriously. We’re just friends, ok? Seriously, this stuff was like a while ago, I just thought I’d mention it,” Jongdae laughed awkwardly, and everything sounded fake even to his own ears. It felt like sand was pouring out of his mouth as he was speaking with the way everything sounded so  _ fake _ . What was he doing?

“Jongdae, I,” Minseok started and shifted his weight onto the other foot, “I don’t want you to feel awkward around me. It just kind of took me by surprise and-” “I know, I know!” Jongdae said reassuringly and smiled (fake). “Mineok, trust me, I totally get it. I don’t want to not be friends either. I think what we have right now is perfect.” 

Minseok closed his mouth and suddenly looked a little unsure as he glanced around everywhere in the room but at Jongdae. “Oh, ok. I mean, as long as it’s what you want.”

Jongdae nodded and made his way to the door. 

“Minseok, this doesn’t change anything between us, ok?” Jongdae shuffled on his shoes and got out his keys. 

“Right.” 

“Ok. Bye.”

“Bye.”

* * *

What the hell had Jongdae just done. Now, he was currently sitting on the side of the curb, crying to himself with his hands full of glittery, seasonal magnets, that didn’t seem to be bringing him any cheer.

* * *

Minseok stared at the closed door that Jongdae had just walked out of. Out of his life? The thought made Minseok uncomfortable for some reason. 

He walked back into his room, his and Jongdae’s room, to be exact. It was filled with cute little framed pictures of themselves and friends because Jongdae thought it brightened the place up to see all the smiling faces. Minseok had always thought it was slightly creepy that they were all watching him as he slept, but he never had the heart to tell Jongdae, especially when it made him so happy.

Minseok sat down on his side of the bed and sighed. Jongdae had the biggest heart out of anyone he knew. He was funny, considerate, sweet as pie, and adorable too, with the way he got flustered so easily or the innocent and confused way he looked when he’d just woken up. 

Minseok blinked. Did he think Jongdae was attractive? Of course, Jongdae wasn’t ugly by any means, but did Minseok think he was cute? Was he boyfriend material? Was there anything he didn’t like about Jongdae?

The fact that he didn’t answer no to any of the thoughts going through his head scared him, because it meant he’d just discovered something very important about himself. And the fact that it had probably just walked out the door. 

Minseok immediately got up, grabbing his phone and tucking it into his back pocket as he ran through the house trying to find a coat. Suddenly remembering the thin hoodie Jongdae had shown up in, Minseok grabbed his wooly, gray scarf too. 

Better late than never, right? Minseok sure hoped so, for his own sake at least, as he flung the door open and ran out. 

He didn’t get very far, because just as he left the entrance of the apartment complex, there Jongdae was, looking impossibly small as he sat alone on the curb, shaking from either crying or cold, Minseok couldn’t tell, but it struck something painful inside him. 

“Jongdae,” Minseok said, voice full of pain and concern and the other man turned to look over his shoulder with wide, watery eyes. 

He rubbed at them quickly and tried to put on a wobbly smile, but Minseok sat down next to him and draped his jacket over his shoulders, wrapping the scarf twice around his neck. Jongdae looked like an over bundled snowman with just his eyes and nose peeking out but Minseok laughed anyways. 

“You weren’t crying about me, were you?” He teased lightly, but his eyes were soft and so were his words. 

Jongdae’s eyebrows knit together and he shook his head vigorously.

“No! It’s just- it’s just the cold air makes my eyes water,” Jongdae said lamely. Minseok sighed. 

“I’m not that great. At least nothing worthy of your tears, you do know that, don’t you?” Minseok said and before Jongdae could protest, he added, “I doubt I’d ever be good enough for someone like you Jongdae. But maybe I can try?”

And with that, he placed a feather- light kiss on top Jongdae’s nose. His warm hands found Jongdae’s trembling ones underneath his jacket and he gave a promising smile. 

“Minseok?” Jongdae said quietly, heart beating faster than was probably healthy.

“Now where are those magnets? Let’s put them back up, ok? Come on,” Minseok said, and helped Jongdae up. And when they walked back to their place, they walked back with their hands held tightly together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? I'd love to know them :) feel free to leave your own fic request down below! the next one will be the canon baekchen (p.s., for the person requested this, let me know if you wanted anything more specific because rn I'm just writing this based on a general baekchen prompt c:)


	12. roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is not a chapter, but rather, just an author's note? I wasn't exactly sure how to format this but...well anyways here it is

As many of you guys know, SHINee's Jonghyun recently passed away. I won't go into details about his death nor my personal feelings or anything of that sort but I will say that my deepest most sincere condolences go out to his family and friends. I can only hope that SHINee will be able to move on from this. I can only hope that his death will bring more awareness to mental health in kpop and in general. 

With that being said, _please_ seek out professional help or talk to someone if you suffer from depression or anxiety or any sort of mental health. Talk to me- I'll gladly message you on here, via email, tumblr, anything. Trust me, it helps not bottling things up. I hope each and every one of you know how special you are. There is only one single version of you in this world, and it would be such a shame if the world were to have one less you. You never know how many lives are touched by your very existence. 

I love you guys for supporting me and appreciate each comment so much. I love being able to receive positive comments from such awesome people. You are awesome! 

Anyways, all this was just to say that I may take a little break from writing for the time being, just so I can recenter my life and just sort of let the people in my life know how much they mean to me. I'm almost finished with one request, so I may post that this week and then schedule the next one for after the holidays? Please be patient! I'll try my best to get all the request done soon, but my personal life does come first.

i love you guys. I really do. Thanks for being such awesome readers and please be kind to each other. Don't you think this world has enough hate as it is? Let's go into 2018 with love and kindness and respect toward one another, please. And don't ever take someone for granted, ever. Remember that idols are people too. They feel the same emotions we do and hurt the same way we do. _Don't_ put your idols on a pedestal and _do not_ hold them to unrealistic standards. Treat them with care and love, and cherish them. 

Jonghyun, thank you, and I'm sorry we couldn't do more to help your loneliness. You're always shining bright now <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you need to talk, ask for my email/Tumblr <3


	13. Stronger (Platonic SooxEveryone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! back after a long break... I hope you're all still alive and doing well out there... Anyways, I wanted to just jump into things so I randomly picked a request and went at it! I hope I did your idea justice... I tried my best to follow your idea anyways. This was requested by NikePineapple (Kyungsoo is comforted by everyone after a rough awards show ft. special cameo by yixing) Enjoy! <3

“It goes down, down, baby!” Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol sang joyfully together as they walked clustered next to each other ahead of the rest of the group. A shiny trophy was waved around dangerously in the hands of a certain Byun Baekhyun, who seemed to be almost in a delirious mood. 

The Mnet Awards ceremony had just ended, evident with the members still pulling out pieces of colorful confetti that littered their hair like decorative accessories. Despite a somewhat disappointing end to the night, the group still found comfort in each other and the members were more than happy to change out of their stuffy suits and relax with jokes, good food, and the company of each other. 

 That is, all of them but one member. 

Kyungsoo was lingering more toward the back of the group as they weaved their way backstage, just slightly behind Minseok, but close enough that he could reach out with one hand and grab at the older member’s suit jacket.  

At the touch, Minseok looked over his shoulder with curious eyes staring at the top of Kyungsoo’s head, seeing as it was hanging dejectedly with his eyes cast down toward the floor. 

“Huh? What’s wrong, Soo?” Minseok immediately asked quietly, gently prying Kyungsoo’s hand from his jacket and bringing his other arm around his shoulders. Minseok and Kyungsoo were alike in the fact that neither really enjoyed drawing attention to themselves when it wasn’t necessary. Concerned, Minseok tried to keep his voice down, but loud enough that Kyungsoo could still hear him.

“I-” Kyungsoo starts, and just barely raises his head, but it’s enough for Minseok to see that he’s holding back tears, and they’re pooling in his eyes, with his lower lashes just barely holding on to keep them in. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Tell me later, don’t worry about it,” Minseok assures him, when it’s clear that Kyungsoo won’t be able to carry a conversation. A million thoughts are going through his head trying to figure out the cause of his fellow group member’s pain, everything from an injury to family problems. But it doesn’t seem like Kyungsoo’s hurt anywhere, and he hadn’t checked his phone all night, so there would’ve been no way to receive news about anything. Kyungsoo was one of the strongest members of EXO, always ready to put on a brave face and never crying about anything, so to see him so on the verge of breaking down put an unsettling shiver down Minseok’s back. 

They made their way to the dressing room like that, with Minseok protectively steering Kyungsoo with his arm. The rest of the members are already letting out groans of exasperation, so glad to loosen their ties and wipe away the glitter around their eyes and take out their colored contacts. There’s so much going on with the other five members and their staff that no one really notices Minseok and Kyungsoo just hanging out in a corner of the room, Minseok rubbing circles around Kyungsoo’s back as the latter just sniffles sadly. 

 Minseok’s been holding his breath since they had gotten away from the commotion in order to give Kyungsoo some space, but he’s still worried about him and wants to know what’s up. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You can tell me, you know that?” Minseok assures while handing Kyungsoo a tissue. 

The vocalist gently takes the paper and stares at it sitting limply in his hand for a bit when, suddenly, he lets his floodgates down and completely breaks, sobbing his heart out into his hands while Minseok stares in shock with wide eyes. 

The heartbreaking noise of Kyungsoo crying that isn’t from a movie scene is what calls the attention of the other members, and they immediately all gather around like worried mother hens. 

“Kyungsoo? What’s wrong?”

“Hey, it’s ok! Don’t cry, it’s ok! What’s wrong?”

“Hey, hey, someone get some water!”

“Guys! Give him some room, okay?” Minseok raises his voice suddenly, stunning the others into a stupor. Minseok is never one to lose his temper or even yell, so for him to do so shuts the others right up. He wraps Kyungsoo in his arms and lets the other wet the shoulder of his designer suit with tears that just won’t stop. 

Sehun does, however, leave momentarily to come back with a bottle of water that he silently places next to Kyungsoo. 

At this point, they’re all sitting in a circle on the floor like some haphazard pow wow circle. The members are all half- dressed and still in the process of changing, so Junmyeon’s got a hoodie and Gucci slacks on, Baekhyun has black makeup smeared across his eyes like some poor attempt at bringing back 2007 makeup looks, and Jongin’s wearing his expensive suit jacket over his pajamas, although no one’s quite sure why he changed into them instead of normal clothes.  

It takes about ten minutes for Kyungsoo to start crying and calm down enough that Minseok feels it’s safe to let him sit up by himself and not hunched over his shoulder. At some point during the whole process, Kyungsoo had moved and situated himself right into Minseok’s lap, but neither seem to mind. Kyungsoo’s still sniffling and there’s about twenty tissues littering the floor around him, but Minseok thinks it’s okay to ask him what’s wrong without having to break out another tissue box. 

“Feeling better?” He asks tentatively and the other man nods slowly. 

“Sorry guys,” he says quietly, and although the other members are already furrowing their eyebrows and shaking their heads no, he adds, “I just feel like. Like I’ve really disappointed you guys.” 

Every single one of them has on a confused face and are silently looking around the circle at each other to see if anyone has any clue what Kyungsoo’s talking about, but the only things exchanged are blank stares. 

“Disappointed us? How?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo bites his lips and stares at his hands folded in his lap, suddenly looking nervous and fidgety. Minseok notices him suddenly tensing and envelopes him in a hug, encouraging him to keep talking. 

“I know you guys are disappointed. I could tell during the awards,” he explains and there’s a slightly bitter look on some of the members’ faces, although they all smile back at Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo- ah, of course we’re a little disappointed, right?” Chanyeol says, looking around, “But it doesn’t really matter. It’s one awards show, one time, one title. It’s not like we’re going home empty- handed!” He’s seated right next to Kyungsoo and Minseok so he reaches out and pats Kyungsoo’s arm. “Why would you ever think you’re to blame for anything? 

“Because I am!” Kyungsoo yells and his voice breaks at the end, silencing everyone again. Suddenly breathing heavy again in an attempt to control his already falling tears, Minseok tightens his hug and rests his cheek on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, rocking them both gently. 

Kyungsoo takes a few deep breaths to control his breathing and he places a wad of tissue right against his eyes to soak up the tears before he musters up the strength to speak again. 

 “I am,” he says sadly. “I was so busy this year trying to balance our Korean and Japanese albums and with the three movies I was involved in and it just… it seems like I could’ve made it work if I had tried a little harder.” 

“Tried harder?” This time it’s Jongdae’s incredulous voice that speaks up as he give a little laugh and smiles at Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, you probably worked the hardest out of all of us here! There’s no reason for you to be sorry about things you can’t control. 

“He’s right, Soo,” Minseok says and gives a small smile when Kyungsoo turns to look at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Hyung, I’ve never once blamed you, or any of the members, for that matter. For anything,” Jongin chimes in and several of them nod in agreeance. 

Finally, for what seems like the first time in an eon, Kyungsoo breaks out into the tiniest smile. 

“Thanks. It’s just hard when it feels like you’re the one screwing up the schedules and dragging everyone behind,” Kyungsoo says softly. 

Minseok scoffs and hugs Kyungsoo again. “Of course not. Never.” 

Kyungsoo smiles again and relaxes in Minseok’s hold. “I just wish Lay hyung could’ve been here too. I wish all of us could be together.” 

Baekhyun and Junmyeon exchange a look and Baekhyun’s already smiling mischievously as he pulls out his phone, no doubt to bombard their Chinese member with texts and phone calls. 

It takes only a few minutes before Baekhyun’s scooting up to Kyungsoo with his phone, the screen blurry before it focuses on a certain Chinese member. 

“Lay hyung? Yixing?” Kyungsoo says incredulously and he’s suddenly sitting back up, taking Baekhyun’s phone in shock. The Chinese member seems to have a lighter color hair than he remembers last seeing, but apart from that, everything seems to be the same.  

“Congratulations, you guys! I already heard the news. Didn’t have any doubt you guys would be bringing back more hardware. I miss you all a lot,” Yixing says and smiles widely, a grin so infectious that Kyungsoo can’t help but smile back. He’s missed Yixing. 

“What are you doing, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks, and the members all crowd around to see what their friend’s been up to in China. 

“Just trying out some new stuff. I’ve been busy in the studio, making new things. With you guys in mind, of course,” Yixing says and he props his phone up somewhere so they can see him as he messes around on a panel and plays a few beats back to them. 

“Sounds good. As expected of our Yixing hyung,” Baekhyun teases, and the aforementioned rolls his eyes, although he does so as he’s bopping his head and jamming out to his own tunes. 

Yixing says something back, and then the other members are chiming in to give their own two cents about everything, and before Kyungsoo notices, his eyes are sliding shut and he sags in Minseok’s arms. 

Smiling fondly, Minseok carefully adjusts Kyungsoo in his arms, scooping him off the floor like a baby. With the members still chatting with Yixing on the phone, they head off to the company car so they can finally head home after an exhausting day. 

* * *

"Shut up, you'll wake him up!"

"You're an idiot."

"Take that back!"

"Ow!"

Kyungsoo blearily opened his eyes at the familiar sound of what was bound to be his group members (i.e: Baekhyun and Chanyeol) squabbling over something trivial. By the looks of the members all wearing casual clothes as they lounged around the room with the long table filled with foods in the middle, he had just fallen asleep for a little bit, maybe a few hours at most, and someone had carried him back into their hotel suite. However, what he didn't expect to see was not seven, but eight members gathered around. 

One who he could have sworn he had just talked to prior to falling asleep. 

"Yi-?"

"It was a surprise! Call it an emergency to celebrate our success together," Yixing laughed and Minseok rubbed Kyungsoo's shoulders as he continued staring in shock, happy tears filling his eyes this time as he took his place at the table with his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? I'd love to know them :) anyways hope you guys enjoyed and uh fuck mama and mnet awards!


	14. Tough Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys... hehe...... I'm lowkey so embarrassed bc I've been gone for so long and I feel bad sijdfijis BUT good news is... I'm back right?? lol well anyways I got through my fake writer's block with lots of "____ but you're in a bathroom at a party!" songs which are on youtube and that I highly recommend bc it's like the only music besides instrumental/ no lyrics that I can listen to while writing. anyways this is the canon baekchen that was requested a while ago by someone named "h" ! Since the boundaries were so loose, I sort of just... wrote... this lol yikes basically just baekchen being super in love with each other 24/7. ps sorry to my beta I lost my email I used for AO3 jsdjfidjis so now I'm just winging it... but let me know if you're still interested! Hope you like it! ~1100 words it's a shortie

 

It was a rare that a moment would arise in which Jongdae would have the luxury of taking the day off. Even rarer so was when SM personally gave them an entire  _ week _ off to stay and vacation at a luxurious spot in Fiji- just saying it out loud made it sound ludicrous. However, seeing as that was currently the situation, Jongdae had no qualms with getting his butt out of the practice rooms to scurry to his dorm and pack for the week.

Humming a sad, slightly melancholy, tune under his breath, Jongdae grabbed a stack of folded clothing from his closet and placed it on the ground where he began sorting the articles of clothing into two piles.

Halfway through his cataloging, there was a quiet knock at his door. Jongdae looked up from his position on the ground to see a familiar, bright, smiling face peeking out from around the door.  

“Hello there stranger,” he said simply, unable to contain his grin from spreading ear to ear. 

“You look familiar,” Baekhyun joked, stepping out from behind the door, one hand behind his back. Ever the one with sharp eyes, Jongdae noticed the concealed hand, and immediately crossed his arms in an authoritative way.

“Got something for me?” He teased, sticking his tongue out when he reached for Baekhyun, who sidestepped him.

Baekhyun cocked his head and grinned, revealing a bouquet of flowers as he brought it out from behind him.

Jongdae’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he bounced to his feet to clamor over his boyfriend and the soft pink roses.

“Baekhyun,” he whined, “why’d you get me these? Now I feel bad I didn’t get you anything…” He pouted and stuck his nose in the flowers, exhaling blissfully and resting his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. Being roughly the same height had some advantages when it came to cuddling, seeing as they could comfortably intertwine their bodies with each other.

Baekhyun let out a loud laugh and wrapped his arms around Jongdae. “What for? I just felt like surprising you. And to celebrate our week long vacation, of course,” he said in a haughty voice, making Jongdae laugh.

“I love you.”

“Mm, somehow I feel like you only say that when I get you something?”

There was the sound of a gentle slap, a shriek, and then the rustling sounds of a wrestling match that proceeded to follow.

Needless to say, the packing didn’t start until another hour.

* * *

“Ah, this is what I’ve been needing for the past month.”

“This is what I’ve been needing my whole  _ life.” _

“Don’t be a smart ass, Baekhyun.”

“What? I’m serious.” The two sighed in sync with each other, slices of cucumber on their eyes and their bodies enclothed in matching white robes. Jongdae patted around the side of his chair for the glass of champagne that sat on the sand, while Baekhyun reached for his apple juice box.

The pair faced the ocean, soaking in the last dying rays of the sun setting across the restless water, a cool breeze shifting the hairs on their head. It felt and looked like a scene straight out of a painting.

Of course, there was no way they could’ve just had the week off- they had a photoshoot on the beach first thing in the morning. But for now, the two lovers just took the evening time to pretend like they were just a couple- on a honeymoon, perhaps.

Baekhyun carefully lifted a cucumber off his cool eyelid to peek at Jongdae sitting next to him. He looked like a sleeping angel with his smooth complexion and always- smiling lips. Baekhyun didn’t think he could be more in love with a person until he’d met Jongdae. It was funny, and they always joked about it, but when the two had first met, Baekhyun had originally thought the other to be a Chinese member, and so had clumsily switched to the other language when greeting him. Of course, Jongdae had let Baekhyun struggle with the language for a few minutes before laughing and breaking the news that he was Korean as well. 

That was when Baekhyun knew Jongdae was going to be a very, very special person in his life. 

“Come on, let’s get back to the hotel,” Baekhyun said, taking off the other cucumber and patiently waited for Jongdae to stir and slowly get to his feet to make the trek back up the sandy beach. The two walked together, a twin set of footprints lingering behind them as they journeyed, hand in hand, each holding their glasses (or juice boxes) with the other. An orange glow was cast on their backs and was the picture of love. 

Finally, after some mild harassment from Chanyeol in the lobby, Jongdae and Baekhyun were safely stowed away in the privacy of their shared hotel room, Jongdae was able to attack his partner with a flurry of fluttery kisses. 

“J- Jongdae, stop! Ah- stop!” Baekhyun giggled as he did his best to escape Jongdae’s searching lips. 

The two fell onto the bed with heavy breaths, content with just staring at each other while laying on their sides.

Jongdae gently caressed Baekhyun’s face, and the other caught it, turning it to place a sweet kiss on the palm. Suddenly, Jongdae closed his hand, latching onto Baekhyun’s face like a tiny octopus.

Baekhyun yelled and kicked away from Jongdae, who was laughing his head off.

“Hey! We’ve got a photoshoot tomorrow, how do you think the managers are gonna feel if my face isn’t looking its best?” Baekhyun yelled at Jongdae from on the floor.

Jongdae scooched to the side of the bed and peered down lovingly. “Well… I don’t think anyone will be very surprised, seeing as you’re already ugly, now will they?”

“You’re one to talk, ugly,” Baekhyun said back childishly, clamoring back onto the bed. Despite Jongdae’s harsh (albeit joking) words, Baekhyun wrapped his limbs around Jongdae like a little koala. Jongdae smiled happily and kissed the arm that laid across his neck.

“I love you.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...Baekhyun?”

“You’re ugly.”

_ There was the sound of a gentle slap, a shriek, and then the rustling sounds of a wrestling match that proceeded to follow.  _

It was the kind of tough love that could only occur between two people who seemed to love for each other, live for each other. And they did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going with the flow! next one will be a surprise ;) ~A


End file.
